Un viaje al pasado
by Irethy
Summary: Ya hace años desde la muerte de Sakura... su hija Ai, desea saber como era ella... ¿Que ocurrirá el día de su onceavo cumpleaños? Ya he subido hasta el último capítulo.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

UN VIAJE AL PASADO

**__**

Capítulo I:

¿Cómo era mi madre?

Tititití, tititití, tititití. El sonido del despertador no cesaba mientras una niña no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Cuando por fin el sonido entró en su mente una mano salió de debajo de las sábanas para apagarlo, muy apurada.

- Eres un caso, Ai... ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto levantarte?

- Lo siento Kerito. Te prometo que...

- sí, sí, sí. Que mañana te levantarás temprano y antes de que tu padre y yo nos levantemos harás un gran desayuno. Ni te esfuerces en decirlo, es misma promesa me la hiciste ayer, y también anteayer y también el día anterior; me la haces cada día pero no logras cumplirla nunca.

- Pero mañana la cumpliré, ya lo verás.- Decía la niña mientras se terminaba de peinar.- Porque pienso ponerme el despertador en el escritorio y además utilizaré también el de papá.

- ¿Sabes Ai?- Dijo Kero un poco melancólico.- Me haces las mismas promesas que me hacía tu madre.

La niña dejó de retocarse el lazo que había puesto al final de su trenza y lo miró con cara algo triste.

- La añoras mucho ¿verdad?- Y como el muñequito asintió prosiguió.- ¿Sabes? Esta noche he soñado con ella... con ella y con la abuela. Y era un sueño muy bonito.

La niña salió de su habitación mientras se ponía la llave estrella, y bajaba corriendo a la cocina. ¿Que quien es esta niña? Bueno, pues su nombre es Ai Li Kinomoto y sí, es la hija de Shaorán y Sakura. Físicamente es igual que su madre, es decir, una tez más o menos pálida con unos enormes y preciosos ojos verdes, su pelo era la única cosa que la diferenciaba de su madre, tenía el pelo bastante largo y era de un color castaño oscuro, igual que su padre, lo tenía rizado igual que su abuela y normalmente lo llevaba recogido en una larga trenza. Debía tener once años.

- Buenos días, papá.- Se giró a una fotografía y dijo- Buenos días mamá.

- Buenos días, Ai. ¿Cómo has dormido hoy?

- Muy bien papá. ¿Sabes? Hoy he soñado con mamá.

- ¿De verdad, hija? Me alegro.

- Sí, me decía que pronto estaremos juntas.

- ¿Ya se lo has contado a Kero? Ya sabes que tus sueños suelen ser premoniciones.

- No, ya lo haré cuando regrese esta tarde.- Dijo ella expresando tristeza.- Hoy es el cumpleaños de mamá.

- Sí, y también el aniversario de su muerte.- Repuso Shaorán con tristeza, pero añadió con una sonrisa.- Ai, hija ¿Puedes traerme una carpeta que me he dejado en el salón?

- Sí, papá.- Dijo mientras se levantaba tras el desayuno dirigiéndose al salón y lanzando un grito de felicidad.- ¡Lo has recordado! ¡Lo has recordado!

- ¿Qué te pensabas, tontita?- Dijo Kero mientras entraba con Shaorán al salón.

- Nunca podría olvidarme de tu cumpleaños, Ai. Hoy cumples once años.- Miró como la niña saltaba de felicidad alrededor de un paquete preciosamente envuelto, y añadió.- Pero más vale que lo abras cuando regresemos esta tarde. Ahora vete o llegarás tarde al colegio.

- ¡Es verdad!- Repuso la niña mientras cogía su gorra y se ponía a toda prisa los patines.- ¡Adiós papá!

- ¡Ai no te olvides que te iré a buscar a la salida para visitar a tu madre!- Le dijo mientras la niña salía a toda velocidad y la veía alejarse.- **"Ojalá pudieras verla, Sakura"**

**Flahsback**

Se ve a dos jóvenes paseando cogidos de la mano. El joven está siempre atento a la muchacha por si necesita algo.

- ¡Ahhhh!(Suspiro)... Quieres tranquilizarte Shaorán. No voy a desmayarme. Tranquilo.- Le decía la joven con ternura.

- Sabes que no debes esforzarte. Mientras esperas el transplante debes agotarte lo menos posible, cariño.- Le respondía él.

Ambos se sientan en un banco y ella le coge la mano y le sonríe.

-¿Sabes? Te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Cual?

- Vas a ser papá.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!? ¡Eso no puede ser, Sakura! ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡En tu estado no puedes...!

- ¡Sí que puedo, Shaorán! Y quiero.

- Pero... podrías...

- No te preocupes Shaorán, no moriré. Soy una chica muy fuerte. Ya lo verás.

** Flashback**

- **"Tal vez, debí ser más insistente, peor tú lo deseabas tanto..."**- Pensaba- **"Pero tú ya sabías que no sobrevivirías... y me lo ocultaste."**

**Flashback**

- Cariño, ¿Qué haces con las cartas y la llave?

- ¡Oh! No, nada, Shaorán. Solo recordaba.- Le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

El sale de la habitación, hay alguna cosa que le dice que algo no va bien, y va a hablar con Kero, a ver si él le puede aclarar...

- Kero, ¿Tú sabes que hace Sakura con las cartas?

- No, me echó de allí en cuanto entré.

- Me da mala espina.

- Tranquilo, seguro que solo quiere recordar. Ya sabes que últimamente está muy sentimental con eso del embarazo.

**Flashback**

- **"Pero no era eso precisamente, todo lo contrario. Todavía recuerdo la carta que me dieron las enfermeras después del parto... el parto..."**

**Flashback**

- ¡Shaorán!

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Eriol! Menos mal que ya habéis llegado, estoy muy preocupado por ella.

- No te preocupes. Ella es una persona muy fuerte.- Le dijo Eriol con mucho nerviosismo.

Todos estaban allí: Rika y su esposo el Sr. Terada, Chiharu y Yamasaki, Naoko, Tomoyo y Eriol, Touya, Yukito, el Sr. Kinomoto y la Sra. Daidouji. También estaba Kero, pero él estaba escondido en el bolso de Tomoyo. Todos iban de arriba a bajo, todos temían lo que podía pasar allí dentro, ya hacía varias horas que Sakura estaba de parto, y tenían miedo por ella.

De pronto, tanto Shaorán como Eriol, pararon bruscamente sus paseos nerviosos, y ambos se pusieron muy pálidos. Mientras Eriol se entristecía, Shaorán se derrumbaba mientras las lágrimas, se desbordaban en sus ojos. Lo habían notado, habían sentido como la energía mágica de Sakura, que está tan ligada a la energía vital se desvanecía en la nada.

- ¡ Por favor! ¡Sakura, no me dejes por favor!

- ¿Señor Li?- Dijo un doctor. Su rostro expresaba una gran tristeza y pesar.

- Soy yo.- Dijo Shaorán mientras intentaba aparentar calma. Como si no supiera lo que ya sabía.

- Lo... lo lamento mucho, señor. Su... su esposa ha fallecido al dar a luz. Su corazón no pudo soportar el esfuerzo. A pesar de que lo intentamos no pudimos salvarla. Murió justo después de tener una hermosa niña. En verdad... lo lamento mucho.

Ya sí, dio rienda suelta a su dolor. Lloró. Lloró como nunca antes había hecho. Había perdido a su mujer, a la persona que más había amado en toda su vida. La persona que había amado desde los diez años, que había amado nada más verla.

- Señor Li.- De dijo una enfermera.- Su esposa me pidió que le entregase ésto, en caso de que le ocurriese algo.

Le alargó una carta. Nada más abrirla vio la letra de Sakura y a medida que la leía podía escuchar claramente la dulce voz de su esposa.

****

" Shaorán, amor:

Sé que cuando leas esta carta yo ya no estaré. Lo sé y lo acepto. Espero que tú también lo llegues a aceptar un día no muy lejano. Sé perfectamente que no voy a sobrevivir gracias a mi poder... a mis sueños. No creas que no deseo vivir, ni mucho menos, lo que más deseo en este mundo es permanecer a tu lado y junto a ti, ver crecer al fruto de nuestro amor.

**Cuida mucho de nuestra pequeña, porque será una niña, y haz que sea muy feliz, procura que tenga una niñez tan bonita como la tuve yo. Eso sí, te ruego que no le pongas mi nombre, me gustaría que se llamase Ai. Enséñale todo lo que puedas sobre magia, si es necesario pídele a Eriol que te ayude.**

Con respecto a las cartas, no te preocupes. Lancé un conjuro sobre ellas, con su consentimiento, claro, por el cual pasarán automáticamente al cuidado de nuestra pequeña. Cuando ella cumpla ocho años, lo estarán de forma activa y ella deberá transformarlas tal y como hice yo. Pídele a Eriol que realice lo mismo que hizo por mí, lo de los trastornos...

Por último, te pido que seáis muy felices, al igual que lo somos ahora. Yo siempre estaré con vosotros como mi madre ha estado conmigo.

Tu esposa que te ama:

****

Sakura Li"

**Flashback**

-**" Espero haber cumplido todo lo que me pediste, al igual que tú estás cumpliendo tu promesa, porque sé que siempre estás a mi lado"**

- ¿Otra vez pensando en ella?- Kero interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Sí. Sabes que siempre pienso en ella,- Repuso con una triste sonrisa.- al igual que tú.

- Sabes que no lo puedo evitar. Ai se parece tanto a Sakura, lo ha heredado todo de ella.

- Lo sé. Lo mismo me pasa a mí. Al mirarla me parece ver a su madre cuando era niña.

Mientras una niña patinaba a más no poder para no llegar tarde a la escuela, ya que aunque no se había levantado muy tarde, si se había distraído más de la cuenta esa mañana.

- ¡Ai! ¡Espérame Ai!

- Hola Reiko.- Dijo mientras disminuía la velocidad para que la alcanzasen.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, gracias.- Repuso Reiko.- Por cierto ni creas que se me ha olvidado, felicidades.

- Gracias. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

- Muy bien. Te envían sus saludos y felicitaciones.

- Gracias. Supongo que los veré luego.

- Sí. Debe ser muy triste que tu cumpleaños coincida con el aniversario de la muerte de tu madre.

Ambas niñas continuaron el camino hasta la escuela hablando de todo un poco. Seguramente ya habréis imaginado quien es Reiko, pero igual yo lo aclaro. Reiko Hiragisawa Daidouji, la hija mayor de Tomoyo y Erio, puesto que ellos habían tenido dos hijos: Reiko, una niña de once años, tenía unos enormes ojos azules y pelo corto de un negro azulado, lo llevaba muy parecido a como lo solía llevar Sakura de niña, su tez pálida y sus gafas le daban un toque misterioso que había heredado de su padre; luego estaba Tenshi, un niño de cinco añitos, muy parecido a su hermana mayor. Reiko, al igual que en su día su madre lo fue de Sakura, era la mejor amiga de Ai, y también tenía una gran afición por las cámaras en general y una bonita voz, cosa que Ai adoraba.

Las dos niñas llegaron a la escuela, estaban muy animadas ya que era el último día del curso y les iban a entregar sus notas. Las dos estaban tranquilas puesto que eran muy buenas estudiantes, así pues estaban seguras de que iban a sacar muy buenas notas. Nada más entrar se dirigieron a sus asientos que daba la casualidad que eran los mismos que sus madres ocupaban cuando eran niñas e iban a primaria. No habían acabado de sentarse cuando llegó la profesora que comenzó a repartir los boletines.

- Aquí tienes, Hiragisawa. Perfectas como siempre.

- Gracias, señora.

- Éstas son las tuyas, Ai. Realmente estoy muy orgullosa de ti, son muy buenas.

- Gracias, tía Kaho.

La profesora continuó repartiendo las notas del resto de alumnos. Como ya habréis imaginado, la profesora de Ai ni es otra que Kaho, la antigua señorita Mitzuki, ahora convertida en la señora Kinomoto, ya que se casó con Touya un año antes que lo hicieran Shaorán y Sakura, y fruto de su matrimonio había tenido un hijo, al que llamaron Touji y que era un año mayor que su prima y se comportaba con ella igual que lo hacía Touya con Sakura. Cuando terminó de repartir las notas se despidió de sus alumnos y les deseó suerte pare el curso próximo.

- Ai, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Dijo Kaho cuando ya todos se iban.

- Sí, claro que sí tía.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? He notado que hoy has estado muy callada y triste. Le dijo.- Es por el día de hoy, ¿Verdad?

- Sí y no. Por una parte estoy alegre porque hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero por otra también es el aniversario de la muerte de mamá.

- Ya lo entiendo. La echas de menos.

- Eso es confuso.- Le dijo Ai, que viendo la expresión de su tía continuó. Por un lado sí, la echo de menos pero a su vez... ¿Cómo se puede estar de menos a quien no conoces, tía? Cierto que papá me habla de ella, y que la quiero mucho, pero aún así no la conozco.

- Ai...

- No conozco a mi madre, prácticamente no sé como era y especialmente hoy no puedo dejar de preguntarme como era mi madre.- Entonces levantó la mirada.- Explícame algo de ella tía.

- Muy bien, pero vamos saliendo que tu padre te estará esperando.

- Sí.

La niña se puso su gorra y recogió sus cosas, mientras la maestra la esperaba en la puerta pacientemente, pensando que explicarle a la pequeña. Una vez se reunió con ella, comenzó.

- Tu madre, Ai, era una persona maravillosa. De esas que prácticamente no se encuentran. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, incluso antes de tener sus poderes, cuado la miraban nunca la veías triste o deprimida, siempre sonreía y alegraba con su sonrisa a los demás. Era generosa y bondadosa al igual que modesta y con una gran inocencia. Siempre fue muy bonita al igual que tú, y como ya sabes, trabajó como modelo desde los diecisiete años. Tenía una gran vitalidad, con su gran facilidad para los deportes... Era única.

- Gracias.- Le dijo la niña.- Gracias por hablarme de ella. Realmente te lo agradezco.

La maestra sonrió tristemente mientras veía a la niña como se alejaba al ver a su padre. Pobre Ai, debía ser duro para ella el crecer sin su madre, claro que Sakura también tuvo que crecer sin ella.

- Hola papá.

- Hola Ai, ¿Qué tal el día?

- Muy bien, al igual que mis notas.

- Me alegro mucho hija. ¿Vamos?

- Sí.

Padre e hija se marcharon de la escuela, y se dirigieron al cementerio, como cada año en ese día, y rápidamente se dirigieron a un mausoleo. Una vez dentro depositaron unas flores encima de una tumba, flores de cerezo, sus favoritas. Allí padre e hija leyeron lo que rezaba la inscripción de la lapida:

****

"Aquí descansa Sakura Li.

Nacida el día 1 de abril de 1987 y fallecida a la edad de veintidós años, el día 1 de abril del año 2009. Descansa en paz. 

Le dedican este pensamiento: su esposo Shaorán Li, su hija, su familia y amigos"

No estuvieron mucho tiempo, después de todo a Shaorán no le gustaba que Ai fuese a ese lugar, normalmente iba solo o con Kero. Solo la dejaba acompañarlo en ese día, y aún así lo hacían poco rato.

Al salir, se encontraron con Tomoyo y Eriol que al igual que ellos iban a visitar la tumba de Sakura, tras saludarse y quedar para más tarde celebrar el cumpleaños de Ai, se marcharon.

- ¡Kerito! Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo Ai nada más entrar.

- ¿Cómo ha ido?

- Bien Kero, gracias.- Repuso Shaorán con una sonrisa.- Ai, ¿no olvidas algo?

- ¿El qué, papá?

- ¡Tu regalo!- Dijo Kero.

- ¡Es cierto!

La niña corrió al salón y abrió la caja que esa mañana había dejado allí mismo al irse a la escuela. Allí, perfectamente doblado se encontraba un precioso vestido blanco.

- ¡Papá, gracias! ¡Es precioso!

- ¡Eh! ¿Y a mí no me dices nada? Yo también he participado.

- Gracias a ti también, Kerito.

- Ahora ¿Qué tal si comenzamos a prepararlo todo para la fiesta?

- ¡Sí!!!!!!

Aquella tarde se reunirán para celebra el onceavo cumpleaños de Ai, y vendrían Fujitaka, Sonomi, Yukito, Touya y Kaho junto con Touji y Tomoyo y Erio junto con Reiko y Tenshi, todo tenía que estar perfectamente preparado para cuando llegasen. Así pues ya se podía ver a los tres preparándolo todo. Mientras Shaorán y Ai se encargaban de la comida, Kero decoraba el salón, pero al cabo de un rato Ai se le añadió, cosa que Shaorán aprovechó para cocinar el pastel de cumpleaños de Ai. Pronto estuvo todo listo.

-¡Jo! ¿Por qué tiene que venir Touji? Preferiría que no lo hiciera.

- No digas eso, es tu primo.

- Sí, pero siempre me molesta, e incluso me llama "monstruo" como si él no se hubiese mirado al espejo. Si lo hiciera vería que el único monstruo es él.

- Lo hace porque te quiere, ya lo sabes.

- Pues vaya forma más extraña de expresarlo.

Shaorán se rió mientras recordaba como Sakura también se quejaba del comportamiento de Touya, muy especialmente del apodo tan cariñoso con el que le llamaba: "monstruo". En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir al primero de los invitados, que no era otro que el Sr. Kinomoto.

- ¡Abuelo!- Gritó la niña al verlo entrar en el salón.

- ¿Cómo está mi nieta favorita?

- Muy bien, abuelo. No sabes lo que me alegro de verte.- Dijo la niña mientras Fujitaka sonreía.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos los invitados que les iban entregando sus reglaos a la niña, Sonomi un frasco de perfume, Yukito unos dulces (como no), y Eriol y Tomoyo un enorme osito de peluche, muy parecido al que Shaorán le regaló a Sakura "Shaorán-Chan". Touya y su familia todavía no había llegado , peor no tardaron mucho en aparecer.

- ¡Hola monstruo! ¿Que tal te sienta ser un año más vieja?

- ¡TOUJI!- Gritó Ai mientras le daba una patada en la espinilla y lo perseguía por toda la habitación.- ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡CÓMO TE PILLE TE MATO!

Todos rieron al ver la escena, como les recordaba a Sakura y Touya. Así entre risas llegó el momento del pastel. Se apagaron las luces y entró Shaorán con un pastel de chocolate con once velas.

- Pide un deseo, Ai.- Le dijo Reiko.

- Muy bien.- Dijo la niña.- **"Deseo... deseo poder conocer a mi madre."**- tras ésto sopló las velas que se apagaron todas.

- ¡Bien! Ahora tu deseo se cumplirá.- Le dijo su amiga ilusionada.

Después de aquello, la fiesta terminó pronto. Así pues, tras despedir a los invitados y recoger todo lo de la fiesta, se acostaron.

- **"Espero que mi deseo realmente se cumpla."- **Pensó la niña antes de dormirse.

- No te preocupes, yo haré que se cumpla.- Dijo una dulce voz de mujer.

Cuando Ai se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sobresaltó, puesto que aquella no era su habitación, se parecía mucho pero no lo era. Vio a Kero durmiendo a su lado.

- ¡Kerito! ¡Kerito! Despierta ¡Kerito!

- ¿Que pasa?... ¡Vaya si te has levantado temprano, Ai!

- Deja eso ahora. ¿Que ha pasado?

- ¿Qué?

- Mira a tu alrededor. Esta no es mi habitación.

- ¡Vaya pues es cierto! ¿Y tu padre? ¿También está en este lugar?

La niña se levantó y buscó a su padre por toda la casa que resultó ser un pequeño piso, pero no lo encontró.

- ¡No está!- Dijo la niña mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar más de lo normal.

Siguiendo un presentimiento, Kero se acercó al televisor y lo encendió, apareciendo en la pantalla una mujer que iba a dar el parte metereológico.

- Hoy día dos de abril de mil novecientos noventa y ocho hará un día...- comenzó.

Ai y Kero estaban petrificados, ¡HABÍAN VIAJADO AL PASADO!


	2. Me llamo Ai

Capítulo II

Me llamo Ai

La niña miró incrédula al guardián, aquello tenía que ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto además, ¿acaso habían retrocedido veintidós años en el tiempo? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Imposible! Porque de ser cierto ahora mismo estaría en la época en la que sus padres tenían su edad. Iba a interrogar a Kero cuando súbitamente acudió a su mente el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior ¿y si aquel sueño tenía algo que ver con todo esto?

- Oye Kerito, ahora que me acuerdo... no te expliqué mi sueño.

- ¿El de tu madre?

- Sí, tal vez nos aclare algo ¿no?

- Bueno... es una posibilidad. ¡Venga explícamelo!

- Bien, primero me veía con papá saliendo del cementerio, y una sombra alada nos seguía, luego me veía en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, en el momento del deseo y tras apagar las velas volvía a ver la sombra alada que asentía con la cabeza, acto seguido me vi en un campo lleno de árboles en flor eran cerezos y vi a mamá con la abuela y con una niña de mi edad, me acerqué a ellas y tanto mamá como la niña se giraron pero yo solo podía ver la cara de mamá y la de la abuela y entonces tanto mamá como la niña me dijeron que pronto estaríamos juntas.

- Déjame pensar...- Dijo el leoncito buscando un significado al sueño. No tardó ni dos segundos en continuar.- ¿¡¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO CONTASTES ANTES!!?

- Es que por la mañana no tuve tiempo y por la tarde con lo de la fiesta... ¿por qué? ¿Puede ayudarnos?

- ¿¡¡¡¡AYUDARNOS!!!!?

- ¿Ayudarnos? ¡Por el amor de dios, Ai, si te lo dijo clarísimo!

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Pues que el sueño te quería decir ésto. Seguramente... ¿Ai, que deseo pediste?

- Di te lo digo no se cumplirá.

- ¡¡¡¡¡DIMELO!!!!!- Rugió Kero con una enorme vena en la cabeza.

- Bueno...- Dijo la pequeña algo asustada.- Deseé conocer a mamá.

- ¡¡¡¡¡ME LO IMAGINABA!!!!! La sombra alada de tu sueño, era tu madre, al seguirte a todos lados quiere decir que ella siempre está cuidando de ti y cuando al pedir el deseo ella asintió, quiere decir que ella ha sido quien te lo ha concedido, o sea, que ella ha sido quien nos ha enviado aquí. ¡AHORA ENTIENDO QUE AYER NOTASE SU PRESENCIA!

- Y lo del campo ¿Qué quiere...?- Dijo la niña atónita.

- Seguramente la niña que estaba con tu madre y tu abuela, era tu madre de niña por eso no le podías ver la cara y al decirte que pronto estaríais juntas...

- Me decía que me iba a enviar al pasado para que la conociese.- Dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

- Exactamente.

- ¿Y como regresamos?

- Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, el hechizo lo hizo tu madre, así pues solo ella lo puede quitar.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿ESO QUIERE DECIR...?!!!!

- Que hasta que tu deseo no se haya satisfecho, no volveremos a nuestro tiempo.- Dijo el leoncito muy serio.

**************************************************************************************************

- "Que raro que Ai no se haya levantado aún. Kero ya tendría que haberla despertado..."- Pensaba Shaorán mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hija para despertarla.- Ai, levántate que ya es...

No llegó a terminar la frase, la habitación estaba vacía. Ni Ai, ni Kero estaban allí. La buscó por toda la casa o al menos una nota que le dijese donde estaba pero nada. Ahora sí comenzó a preocuparse, Ai nunca se iba sin avisar. Cogió el teléfono dispuesto a llamar a Tomoyo y Eriol.

- ¿Diga?- Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Eres tú? Soy Shaorán.

- Shaorán ¿que pasa? te noto angustiado, dime...

- ¿Está Ai en tu casa?

- No ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

- Porque no está aquí ni ella, ni Kero yo no hay ninguna nota por su parte... no sé donde puede estar...

**************************************************************************************************

Mientras en la casa de Touya y Kaho, Touji estaba muy inquieto, al igual que su padre, ambos tenían un presentimiento muy extraño y lo estaban comentando con Kaho cuando llegó una visita un tanto... inesperada.

- Touji, hijo, ¿Qué te pasa? Te has quedado muy pálido.

- Mira tras de ti, papá.

- Hola, Touya.- Dijo una voz perfectamente conocida por los esposos Kinomoto.

Touya se giró, solo para observar a una mujer joven de unos veintidós años de pelo largo y liso de un color castaño muy claro, casi rubio. Con enormes ojos verdes y una tez más o menos pálida, que vestía un bonito vestido rosa pálido y a la que le sobresalían dos alas rosáceas. Hay que añadir que era totalmente transparente.

- Sa...Sakura.- Dijo casi en un murmullo apenas audible.

- Me alegro de volver a verte, hermano. Kaho. Ha pasado mudo tiempo.

- Sí, mucho. Ayer hizo once años, y la verdad es que te he echado de menos.

- Y yo a ti.- Dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce.

- ¿Tú eres mi tía?- Dijo un todavía asustado Touji- ¿La madre de Ai?

- Sí, Touji, lo soy. Realmente has crecido mucho en once años.

- ¿Que esperabas? No siempre iba a ser un bebé.- Replicó Touya con una sonrisa.

- Hermano, he venido para pedirte un favor.

- ¿Un favor?- Dijo extrañado.- ¿Cual?

- Seguramente, dentro de poco, te llamará Shaorán preguntando por Ai. Quiero que le digas que está bien, que estoy cuidando de ella y que volverá dentro de algún tiempo.

- Pero... ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde está?

- Cumpliendo su deseo de cumpleaños. La he mandado al pasado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál era el deseo?

- Pregúntale a Kaho sobre la conversación que mantuvo ayer con ella. Adiós, hermano.- Sonrió y se fue.

Padre e hijo se miraron, no acaban de entender lo que les había dicho, pero sí sabían que no lo entenderían si no hablaban con Kaho.

- Ka...- Empezó a decir Touya, aunque no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Touya! ¿Está Ai aquí?- Era Shaorán que en su preocupación había optado por salir directamente a buscarla.

- Pasa, Shaorán, debo hablar contigo.

Hizo entrar a su nervioso cuñado hasta el salón y una vez allí, el explicó lo que hacía unos minutos le había explicado su hermana. Decir que Shaorán se quedó mudo era poco, realmente no supo como reaccionar.

- ¿por qué no me lo explicó a mí? Yo también puedo verla.

- Sinceramente, no lo sé. Tal vez pensó que resultaría doloroso par ti volver a verla. ¿Quién sabe?- Respondió Touya confundido.

- ¿Y cual es ese deseo?

- No lo sé. Sakura dijo que le preguntará a Kaho sobre la conversación que mantuvo con ella ayer. Iba a preguntarle cuando llegaste.

Ambos hombres se giraron hacía la profesora de la primaria Tomoeda, de forma inquisidora.

- ¿De qué hablasteis, Kaho?- Preguntó su esposo.

- De tu.. de tu hermana. Ahhh (suspiro). Me dijo que se sentía un poco triste porque en días como el de ayer se preguntaba como era Sakura y me pidió que le hablase de ella. Eso fue lo que hablamos.

- Entonces... su deseo.. seguramente fue...- Murmuró Touji.

- Conocer a Sakura.- Murmuró Shaorán.

**************************************************************************************************

Ai miró al guardián con ojos llorosos, mientras intentaba poder decir algo, pero antes que pudiese abrir la boca, se puso a llorar. De nada sirvió los intentos del leoncito de calmarla. Estaba asustada y no sabía que hacer. Quería estar con su padre, que era tan amable y se preocupaba tanto por ella, con sus tíos y su primo, aunque le molestase, y con su amiga Reiko y sus padres. Cuando por fin parecía que se calmaba, Kero le dijo:

- Ai, no llores, lo que debes hacer es conocer a tu madre en esta época y huna vez tu curiosidad quede saciada regresarás, bueno mejor dicho regresaremos a nuestro tiempo.

- De la forma que lo dices, parece muy sencillo, pero dime ¿como voy...?

No llegó a formular la pregunta, ya que en ese preciso momento, vio el uniforme de la escuela y los papeles de matriculación. Kero también lo vio y sonrió.

- Aquí tienes tu respuesta. Según ésto irás a su misma clase, ahí la conocerás.

- ¿La 5-2?... Bueno y aunque vaya a su clase, nadie me garantiza que seamos amigas...

- Lo seréis, ya lo verás.- Volvió a hojear la matrícula.- Según ésto comienzas mañana, ¿no es cuando se inician los cursos nuevos?

- Sí, al menos en nuestro tiempo.

- Bien pues hoy te compras ropa y compras comida. ¡No me mires así!- Le dijo al ver la expresión de la niña que venía a decir una cosa así "¿De dónde saco yo dinero para vivir?".- Conociendo a tu madre note habrá dejado desamparada. Seguro que hay dinero por algún lado.

Y tenía razón porque al buscar por los armarios de lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, en uno de los cajones encontró un sobre con una buena cantidad de dinero en el que estaba escrito "Para Ai". Nada más ver la letra Kero puedo reconocer la letra de su querida Sakura, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando además del sobre con el dinero encontró una cajita con unos pocos dulces.

- **"Esta Sakura, no cambiará nunca. Me alegra que se encargue de Ai"**

- Kerito... ¿De dónde han salido esos dulces?

- Del mismo lugar que ésto.- Le dijo alargándole el sobre.

Aunque la niña preguntó, suplicó y pataleó no consiguió que el guardián le dijese quien había sido. Así pues, la niña se vistió con lo único que encontró. un vestido con bolso compañero, y se dispuso a comprar para su nueva vida en el pasado.

- ¡Ai!- Dijo Kero desde el bolso de la niña que iba cargada de bolsas de ropa.- No te olvides de comprar algo de comida. ¡Que tengo hambre!

- Sí ya lo sé. Ahora mismo voy a comprar comida para hoy y mañana, ¿qué te apetece?...- Dijo la niña, pero enseguida continuó de forma que el muñequito no pudo decir palabra.- Bueno compraré algo de arroz, algunas verduras y algo de carne, con eso tendremos suficiente por ahora, mañana después de clases compraré más.

- ¿Quieres un consejo?

- ¿Cual?

- Compra comida para al menos tres días.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú hazme caso. Mañana sabrás porqué te lo digo.

- Esta bien.

Cuando la niña salía de la tienda de comestibles iba tan cargada que apenas podía ver por donde iba. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando se chocó de frente contra alguien y todos sus paquetes se fueron al suelo.

- ¡Auch!- Dijo debajo de todos los paquetes que cayeron encima de ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- Dijo una voz masculina.- Vas muy cargada. Si quieres te echo una mano.

- Muchas gracias, es muy amable pero...- No acabó lo que iba a decir, porque delante de ella había un joven de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y una tez morena. No hacía falta presentaciones, era su tío Touya.

Pero Touya por su parte no es que estuviese muy tranquilo, tenía delante a una niña que era exactamente igual que su hermanita, exceptuando el color de su pelo y que ésta lo tenía más largo. (Touya no podía ver que lo tenía rizado porque lo llevaba recogido en una trenza.)

- ¿Dónde vives, pequeña?

- De verdad, no hace falta.

- No vas a poder con todos esos paquetes.- Dijo mientras cogía la gran mayoría.- Te ayudaré. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Gracias. Me llamo Ai.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad.- Repuso la niña cuando llegaron.- Espero verte alguna otra vez, Touya.

- Adiós Ai.

Touya le sonrió y se disponía a irse cuando vio muy cerca de la niña el espíritu de una mujer joven, muy parecida a su madre que le sonrió y le "saludó" con la mano. Aunque algo confundido inclinó la cabeza y se fue.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Ai se levantó muy temprano (con la ayuda de Kero, porque a ella le ocurría exactamente igual que a su madre, le costaba levantarse) y se preparó para ir a la escuela.

- Ai, por fa, por fa, por fa déjame ir ¿Sí?

- Pero Kerito, mamá y papá te pueden notar y...- Repuso una muy nerviosa Ai.

- No lo harán de verdad... te lo suplico déjame ir, no me quiero quedar solo.

- Yo no diría eso.- Rió la niña.- Yo más bien diría que lo que quieres es ver a mamá.

- Pues sí, está bien, lo admito.- Repuso un avergonzado Kero.- Y tú más vale que cuides esa bocaza que tienes...

- ¡KERITO!

- Lo digo porque como se te escape un papá, tío o tía, nos meterás en un buen lío.

- ¡Ups! No había pensado en eso... ¡Oh! Más vale que vaya tirando. No es plan que llegue tarde el primer día de clase. Kerito, si vas a venir, metete en la mochila.

Y la niña salió a toda velocidad en sus patines (una de las pocas cosas que habían viajado con ella) y se dirigió hacía su escuela.

Mientras en otra parte de Tomoeda, otra niña junto con su hermano y el mejor amigo de éste, también se dirigía hacía la escuela. Aunque su hermano estaba más callado de lo normal, para preocupación de la pequeña ya que esa mañana no se había metido con ella, ¡y eso sí que era raro!

- Yukito... ¿tú sabes que le pasa a mi hermano?- Murmuró la niña.

- Ni idea.- Le respondió.- ¡Ah! Por cierto, toma. Es un regalo de cumpleaños y por haber pasado a quinto.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias Yukito!- Repuso la niña.- ¡Mira hermano! ¿Hermano? 

- **"¿Quién será esa niña? Se parece tanto a Sakura, por no decir que son casi iguales. Y esa mujer... ese espíritu... se parecía tanto a mamá... lo único que las diferenciaba era el pelo... sino fuera porque es imposible..."- **Pensaba el hermano de la niña que no era otro que Touya Kinomoto.

- ¡HERMANO!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿QUé te pasa Touya? Estás en las nubes.- Le dijo Yukito.

- No es nada.

En ese momento llegaban a la escuela primaria y se separaron de la niña. Mientras que Yukito seguía intentando que Touya le explicara y al final lo logró.

- ... No sé porqué pero es niña, Ai, me inspira una gran ternura y grandes deseos de protegerla.

- ¿Y que más pasó?- Dijo un sorprendido Yukito por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Bueno, acompañé hasta su casa. ¡La pobre niña vive sola!- Dijo como si eso le angustiase.- y... bueno... cuando ya me iba, y aunque no lo creas, vi un espíritu junto a la pequeña...

- ¿Por qué no lo iba a creer? Ya se que tú puedes verlos.

- Porque ese espíritu era idéntico a mi madre, solo se diferenciaban en el pelo. Lo tenía más claro y lo tenía liso. Además parecía más joven. Calculo que debía tener unos veintidós o veintitrés años al morir.

- ¿¡EN SERIO!?

- Sí, ¿y sabes que? Aquel espíritu cuando me vio... me dio la sensación que me conocía, e incluso me "saludó" con la mano. Si no fuera porque es imposible... yo diría que ese espíritu es...

- ¿Quién?

- Mi hermana. Yo diría que era mi hermana. (VAYA SI ES LISTO TOUYA ¿NO?)

- ¡Pero eso es imposible!

- Lo sé, lo sé.

Volviendo a la primaria, una de las niñas se dirigía muy nerviosa a la sala de profesores. Al llegar allí se paró en la puerta, tomó aire y tocó a la perta.

TOC, TOC, TOC. Se escuchó por la sal de profesores cuando llamaron. Todos los allí presentes se miraron, ya sabían que tenía que llegar una alumna nueva a la clase número dos de quinto de primaria.

- Adelante.- Dijo la profesora que ese año sería la tutora del grupo dos de quito.- Pasa.

- Bue... buenos días. Mi nombre es Ai Li y soy la nueva alumna del grupo 5-2.- Dijo la niña al entrar en la sala, causando más que sorpresa en el profesorado.

- Tú... ¿Tú eres Ai Li?- Dijo la señorita Mitzuki.

- Sí.- La niña parecía tan nerviosa como la profesora, cosa que tranquilizó un poco a esta última.

- Mucho gusto, Ai. ¿Me dejas que te llame Ai?- La niña asintió.- Yo soy Kaho Mitzuki y seré tu tutora. ¿De dónde vienes?

- **"¡Ostras! ¿Y ahora que digo? Piensa... piensa Ai... ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!"- **Pensó la niña- De Nagashaki, señorita.

- Bien, Ai, bienvenida. ¿Vamos a la clase?

- Sí.

Ambas se dirigieron a la clase, donde el resto de alumnos esperaban que llegase el profesor o la profesora que sería su tutor ese año.

- **"Que extraño"- **Pensó la profesora antes de entra a la clase y dirigiendo una mirada muy tierna a Ai.- **"Ésto es muy extraño, esta niña... tiene una gran cantidad de magia... y muy poderosa. Además se me hace muy conocida su magia."**

La profesora entró a la clase con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, se imaginaba la cara que pondrían al ver a la niña.

- Buenos días.. Mi nombre es Kaho Mitzuki, y seré vuestra tutora este año. Espero que no llevemos bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Antes de todo, os quiero presentar una nueva compañera. Pasa por favor.- Ai entró y provocó asombro y confusión entre los alumnos, sobretodo entres niñas y un niño.- Esta es Ai Li, y viene desde Nagashaki. Veaaaamoooos, hay un sitio libre delante de Sakura. Siéntate ahí.

La niña se fue a ese sitio y se sentó no sin antes lanzar una mirada a Sakura y Shaorán y sonreír. Mientras que Kero se asomaba levemente por la mochila de Ai y miraba con gran alegría a la pequeña Sakura.

- "No me lo puedo creer, es ella, es mi Sakura. ¡Oh! Que ganas que tengo de salir de aquí e ir a hablar con ella. Pero si lo hago meteré n un lío a Ai."- Pensaba el muñequito.

Justo en ese momento la señorita Mitzuki dio por acabados sus objetivos y propuso de ir a jugar al patio.

- Vayamos al patio. Del cielo caen cosas bonitas, salgamos antes que lo cubran todo.- Dijo Kaho.

- ¿¡Qué!?- Dijeron Sakura y Ai.

Todos salieron al patio y Ai se sintió un poco sola, Kero le había dicho que enseguida se haría amiga de su madre pero..., pero por ahora no le había dirigido la palabra. Estaba pensando seriamente subir a la clase a hablar con Kero cuando...

- Hola.- Dijo una niña.

Ai se giró y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su madre, perdón quiero decir a Sakura, a Shaorán, a Meiling y a Tomoyo junto a ella y con una expresión... pero Sakura y Tomoyo sonreían.

- Hola.- Respondió

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le dijo Sakura, que había sido quien le había hablado antes.

- Li, Ai Li.- Dijo sonriendo.- **"Kerito tenía razón, mamá ya ha venido a hacerse amiga mía."- Pensó muy contenta.**


	3. Conociéndonos

****

Capítulo III

Conociéndonos

Ai estaba realmente muy contenta. Ahí estaba su madre y su padre, aunque éste tenía una expresión que no le había visto nunca, parecía enfadado y desconfiado, su querida tía Tomoyo y su tía Meiling, y con ganas de conocerla.

- Li, Ai Li.- Dijo ella cuando le preguntó Sakura su nombre.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡LI!!!!!!?- Dijeron los cuatro a la vez.- ¿TU APELLIDO ES LI?

- Sí, ¿porqué?- Respondió de la forma más inocente que pudo.

- Es que... bueno...- Comenzó Sakura.- Yo... yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, ella es mi amiga Tomoyo Daidouji y ellos son Shaorán y Meiling "Li".

- ¿¡¡Li!!?- Se hizo la despistada.- ¿En serio? ¡Tenemos el mismo apellido!

- ¿Tienes algo que ver con los Li de Hong _Kong?- Repuso Shaorán de una forma bastante seca._

- Bueno... "¿Y ahora que digo?... Diré la verdad" creo que mi padre es miembro de esa familia, pero ha vivido desde niño aquí en Japón.

- Bueno da lo mismo,- Dijo Sakura.- encantada de conocerte Li.

- Gracias lo mismo digo pero... llamarme Ai.

- Muy bien, pues tú llámanos por nuestros nombres.- Dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.

Ai se pasó gran parte de la mañana hablando con Sakura y Tomoyo y sorprendiéndose de lo diferente que era Shaorán, su padre, a como lo conocía. Como ella lo conocía era una persona dulce y tierna, además de muy amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a las personas que le rodean, (un estilo padre de Sakura) cierto que es algo desconfiado pero no tanto como lo estaba viendo ahora. Además también le sorprendió la actitud de Meiling, parecía como si fuese la novia de Shaorán y como ella la conocía siempre hablaba de la bonita pareja que hacían sus padres pero...

- ¡Oh!- Dijo Ai levantándose bruscamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Sakura.

- Es que creo que me he olvidado de una cosa en la clase. Ahora vuelvo.- Dijo mientras salía corriendo.

- Shaorán, ¿qué te asa? Tienes una cara...- Le dijo Mei.

- No sé si fiarme de ella. Es extraño algo de mí me hace desconfiar de ella, pero...

- Pues a mí, me inspira mucho cariño.- Dijo Sakura mientras Tomoyo y Meiling asentían.

Shaorán las miró incrédulo, ¡eso era lo que le pasaba a él! Desconfiaba de ella, pero a su vez le tenía cariño. Además que él no había escuchado hablar nunca de que algún miembro de su familia hubiese salido de Hong Kong y se hubiese quedado a vivir en Japón. Eso lo tendría que investigar... ella tendría que figurar en algún archivo, y si no su padre.

- ¡Pues a mí me inspira desconfianza! Ella tiene mucha magia, y es muy poderosa, seguro que quiere las cartas...

- ¿En serio?- Se sorprendieron.

- ¡Pues yo no lo creo!

Mientras Ai salió corriendo hacía la clase, pobre Kero, se había olvidado de él. Vaya regañina que le esperaba.

- ¡Kerito!- Dijo al entrar.

- ¡Ai! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme una cosa así!? No solo me has dejado sólo, sino que además ¡ME HAS DEJADO SIN COMIDA! ¡AHORA TENGO HAMBREEEE! ¡ASÍ QUE ROMPE EL HECHIZO PARA QUE PUEDA COMER!!!!!!

- Veo que "candado" ha hecho bien su trabajo.- Rió la niña

- ¡NO TE BURLES!

- ¡Peeerdoooonaaaaa!

La niña llamó a la carta y le entregó parte del almuerzo al leoncito que se lo comió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo que la pequeña no advirtió, lo mismo que el guardián era que unos ojos lo observaban. Kaho Mitzuki tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca. ¿Qué quería decir todo eso? La niña volvió a llamar a "candado" y tras volver a meter el leoncito en la mochila se fue con sus "nuevos" amigos.

- Ya estoy aquí.- Dijo al llegar junto a los otros.

- ¿De qué te habías olvidado?- Le preguntó Tomoyo.

- Pues ahora da lo mismo, me lo he dejado en casa.

- ¿El qué?- Preguntaron Sakura y Meiling a la vez.

- Una carta para mi abuelo.- Mintió.- La iba llevar a correos después de clase pero se me ha olvidado.

- ¿Dónde vives?- Le preguntó una siempre sonriente Sakura.

- Bueno pues cerca del parque del pingüino, y...- Ai paró al notar algo frío en su cuelo, miró hacía arriba y...- ¡Nieve! ¡Pero si está nevando!

Todos miraron hacía arriba y se fueron corriendo hacía la clase al ver que cada vez nevaba más fuerte. El resto de horas se las pasaron jugando a las adivinanzas, al ahorcado, y a todos esos juegos a los que se juega en estas ocasiones, pero Kaho no dejaba de mirar a la pequeña Ai, lo mismo que Shaorán que le pasaba exactamente lo mismo solo que él lo hacía con completa desconfianza.

- Bueno niños, ésto es todo por hoy.- Dijo Kaho.- Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, señorita Mitzuki.- Dijeron los niños, y todos se fueron a sus casas.

Cuando Ai llegó a la que ahora era su casa, se cambió de ropa y se puso a mirar por la ventana, olvidándose por completo de Kero, que seguía encerrado en su mochila escolar.

- ¡Ai!- Gritó cuando ya no aguantó más.- ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! ¡NO PUEDO SALIR!

- ¡Ups! Kerito lo siento. Me había olvidado.- Dijo la niña avergonzada.

- ¡Pues vaya día llevas! ¡ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE TE OLVIDAS DE MÍ!- Dijo mientras salía.

- Te he pedido perdón ¿no? Además estaba pensando en la nieve... ¿Verdad que esta es obra de la carta "nieve"?

- Sí. Por eso te dije ayer que comprases más comida...

- ¡Pues yo quiero ver como la capturan!- Dijo la niña ilusionada.

Mientras en otra casa Sakura había abierto su regalo de cumpleaños, y hablaba ilusionada a Kero de su día, (incluyendo a Ai, por supuesto).

- ... y Shaorán dice que es muy poderosa y desconfía porque dice que nos robará las cartas... Pero... no sé. Le tengo mucho cariño ¿sabes? Como si fuese alguien muy importante para mí.

- O sea, ¿haber si te he entendido bien? Esa chica, se apellida como el mocoso, pero él no tiene conocimiento de ella y además es muy poderos ¿no?- Ella asintió.- Es extraño, lo más normal es que si quisiese las cartas se hubiese dado a conocer y luchase por ellas... y además...

- ¡Monstruo! ¡Tráeme una toalla, por favor!

- ¡Sí!- Gritó y añadió más bajo.- Kero ahora regreso ¿sí?- y salió de la habitación. 

- "Esto es muy extraño, desde ayer que noto un gran poder y es como si ese poder tuviese las cartas... pero, no son exactamente las cartas son diferentes... y es como si yo estuviese a su lado... pero con todo mi poder"- pensaba Kero.

Mientras Sakura le llevó a su hermano una toalla, y se asombró mucho de verlo chorreando a causa de la nieve que ya alcanzaba el medio metro de espesor.

- Te prepararé algo caliente.- Le dijo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Sabes Touya? Hoy ha llegado una compañera nueva a mi clase.

- ¿A sí?- Dijo sin mucho interés.

- Sí. Se llama Li, Ai Li y ¿sabes? Se parece mucho físicamente a mí.

- ¿¡HAS DICHO AI!?

- Sí.- Dijo con una gotita.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿La conoces?

- Bueno... puede decirse que sí. La conocí ayer cuando volvía hacía casa. La pobre iba muy cargada y la ayudé.

- ¿En serio? Entonces habrás visto su casa y a su familia ¿no? ¿Cómo es? O mejor dicho ¿como son?

- ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí? Lo más normal es que se lo preguntases a ella.

- Se lo hemos medio insinuado, pero ha evitado la conversación y ha cambiado de tema... eso es un poco extraño porque...

- Pues conmigo no cuentes...

- ¿Qué?

- Que si quieres saberlo, le preguntes a ella.

- ¡Ah!- Gritó de repente Sakura.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No, nada.- Dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

Lo ha había pasado es que había notado la presencia de una carta, pero quería confirmarlo. Kero se lo afirmó y le dijo que era la carta de la nieve. Mientras en otra casa Ai notó como sus padres descubrían la carta, y también ellos iban a ver como la atrapaban.

****

Todos se reunieron en el parque: Sakura, Shaorán, Tomoyo y Meiling y por su parte escondida... Ai y Kero (Kerito). Y comenzó todo, una gran ventisca de nieve comenzó a atacar a Sakura y a Shaorán y ellos la esquivaban.

- Kerito, tenemos que ayudarles o la carta les hará daño.- Decía Ai preocupada.

- Ni hablar, ellos se las pueden apañar, recuerda que no debes intervenir.

- Pero...

- ¡Shaorán! ¡Vámonos de aquí! Si no lo hacemos la carta puede dañar a Tomoyo y a Meiling. ¡Sube!- Dijo Sakura mientras se posaba al lado de Shaorán y le ofrecía su mano para que subiese a su báculo.

Éste en un principio se mostró algo receloso pero al final subió y ambos se marcharon con Kero, obligando a Ai y su Kero (Kerito) a seguirles con vuelo de una forma discretita. (A PARTIR DE AHORA AL KERO DE AI LO LLAMARÉ KERITO Y AL DE SAKURA PUES KERO) Ambos podían ver como Sakura, Kero y Shaorán, hacían piruetas por el cielo esquivando los ataques de la carta, así hasta que llegaron al templo de Sukimine. Mientras Ai y Kerito se quedaban en la rama de un árbol, Shaorán, Sakura y Kero lo hacían en el marco de la entrada.

- ¡Ah!- Gritó Sakura.- ¡Mi reloj! ¡No está!

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

- Mi reloj, lo he perdido.- Dijo mientras le entraban una terribles ganas de llorar.- y Yukito me lo ha regalado hoy y lo he perdido.- Entonces levantó la mirada enfadada.- ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Por tu culpa he perdido el reloj que me regaló Yukito por mi cumpleaños!

Sakura cogió una carta y la invocó con mucha furia. Era la carta fuego y casi churrasca a Kero y a Shaorán, que se asustaron ante esta reacción. Fuego venció a nieve y ésta fue a parar a manos de Sakura que se puso a llorar y Kero se escaqueó dejando a Shaorán con Sakura.

- ¡Vaya carácter!- Dijo una sorprendidísima Ai.- Y ahora se pone a llorar, pero si tía Kaho me dijo que siempre estaba alegre...

- Tu madre tenía una gran facilidad para ponerse a llorar cuando se veía en problemas, pero siempre demostró tener mucha fuerza interior. Además que tu padre siempre conseguía que dejase de llorar. Ahora verás.- Le dijo Kerito.

- No llores.- Dijo Shaorán a Sakura que estaba apoyada en la entrada del templo.- Te ayudaré a buscarlo. Te ayudaré a buscarlo y no me iré hasta que lo recuperes.

- Shaorán.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa lacrimógena pero dejando de llorar.

- ¡Anda! Pues es verdad. Ahora sí que se parece a papá.

- Hola.- Dijo una voz dentro del templo.

- Señorita Mitzuki.- Dijeron ambos niños.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- Le dijo un desconfiado Shaorán.

- Solo he vendo a devolverle algo a Sakura.- la miro y sonrió.- Vaya, que traje más bonito llevas. - La niña se avergonzó.- Toma. Lo has perdido ¿verdad?

- ¡Mi reloj! ¡Es mi reloj!- Dijo ella muy contenta.- Pero... ¿Cómo sabía que era mío?

- Me lo ha parecido. Bueno ahora deberíais volver, es tarde y mañana hay clase. Hasta mañana.- Dijo entrando en el templo.

Sakura sonrió y Shaorán la miró con desconfianza, pero ambos se fueron. Entonces Ai y Kerito se bajaron del árbol y miraron en la dirección en la que se habían ido ambos, y sonrieron.

- Te esperaba.- Dijo una voz tras ella.

- ¡AHHH!

- No te asustes, soy yo.- Dijo la voz mostrándose.

- Se... señorita Mitzuki.- Dijo Ai mientras intentaba esconder a Kerito.

- Ya lo he visto así que no lo escondas.- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Ai volvía a soltar a Kerito.- ¿Quien eres realmente?

- Lo... lo siento, no se lo puedo decir.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué puedes alterar la historia?- La niña la miró asustada.- Si es así, ¿por qué has venido?

- No... no puedo decírselo.

- Hazlo, después de todo ella no intervendrá ¿verdad?- Dijo Kerito.

- No lo haré.

- Júralo- Le insistió el animalito.

- Lo juro.

- He venido a conocer a mi madre,... cuando era niña.

- ¿A tu madre? ¿Quieres decir que tu madre es...?

- Sí, su madre es Sakura, y Shaorán es su padre.

- ¿Shaorán? ¿Shaorán Li? ¡No me lo puedo creer!- El asombro de la maestra iba en aumento.- ¡Por eso te apellidas Li! ¡Claro!

- Pero por favor, no les digas nada.

- Me tratas con mucha confianza....

- Es... es que... somos amigas.- Dijo intentando no revelar el pequeño detalle de que era su tía.

- bueno Ai, hasta mañana, y no te preocupes que no diré nada.

Kaho volvió a entrar en el templo y Ai, y Kerito se fueron a la casa, donde comenzaron a prepararse para dormir. Ya estaba la niña por apagar la luz cuando Kerito saltó con una pregunta repentina.

- ¿Y qué te han parecido tus padres, Ai?

- ¿Qué?

- Pues eso.

- Bueno... por lo que he visto, mamá se parece mucho a lo que me explicaron, es muy alegre y dulce, aunque tal vez demasiado inocente...

- Pues como tú, ¡si en eso sois iguales y...!- Se calló al ver la mirada de la niña.

- Mamá me ha agrado mucho... pero papá, lo encuentro muy... muy diferente. Lo veo más seco y más reservado además de muy desconfiado. Sinceramente, no lo entiendo, aunque sí me he dado cuenta que mamá ya le gusta aunque sea un poquito.

- Si, en eso te doy la razón. Y no te creas que ese era o mejor dicho es el carácter de tu padre, lo que pasa es que tu madre lo cambió, y lo hizo tal y como tú lo conoces.- Miró el reloj.- Es muy tarde, mejor vamos a dormir.

- Vale, pero mañana te quedas aquí.

Apagó la luz y se quedó dormida rápidamente, y una voz se escuchó por la habitación que estaba en completo silencio.

- Disfruta tu deseo, mi niña. Disfrútalo y conóceme bien.

Al día siguiente, la pobre Ai se durmió (como era su costumbre jejejeje) así pues casi no le dio tiempo para arreglase e irse. Iba lo más rápido que pudo cuando se encontró con otra personita que también llegaba tarde.

- ¡Sakura!- Dijo asombrada.

__

- ¡Ai! ¿Tú también llegas tarde?

- Se ve que sí.- Rió.

- Yo es que me he dormido de mala manera; ya mi hermano se ha ido...

- ¿Tienes un hermano?- (REALMENTE CUANDO QUIERE PUEDE HACERSE BIEN LA DESPISTADA).

- Sí, si además tú lo conoces...

- Lo dudo, no conozco a casi nadie. Tan solo hace un par de días que llegué.

- Mi hermano se llama Touya.

- ¿Touya? ¿Un chico de unos dieciocho años, alto, de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y...?

- Bastante gruñón y que le gusta hacer enfadar a los demás. Sí, él.

- ¡No lo sabía!

Ambas llegaron justo cuando tocaba el timbre de la escuela, y por los pelos que no llegan tarde. Como se reía Tomoyo al ver a las dos tan apuradas para no llegar cuando las clases hubiesen empezado, aunque a Sakura no le hubiese importado cuando recordó que clase había a primera hora. ¡Matemáticas! ¡Sí que tenía mala suerte! Pero mientras Sakura se quejaba, Ai se puso realmente contenta. ¡Matemáticas! ¡Que suerte que tenía! ¡Le encantaban!

- Parece que te gustan mucho las matemáticas ¿no Ai?- Preguntó Tomoyo en el descanso.

- Sí, me gustan mucho. ¿A ti te gustan Sakura?

- Sakura las odio.- Dijo Shaorán.- Le desagradan mucho.

- Pero a ti si que te gustan.- Dijo Ai muy segura.

- Pues... sí. Me gustan mucho. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Ah! Pues bueno... me lo ha parecido.- Rió la niña.- **"Casi lo estropeo... si supiese que me gustan las matemáticas porque a él le gustan mucho..."**

- Sakura, Tomoyo, Ai, ¿Qué tal si luego vamos a tomar algo?- Dijo Meiling ilusionada.

- Yo no puedo.- Dijo Sakura.- Luego tengo ensayo.

- Yo tampoco, luego tengo que ir a la coral.

- Pues... yo tampoco puedo.- Dijo Ai.- También tengo club.

- ¿Club? ¿A cual vas?- Dijo Sakura.

- A... a la coral.- Repuso Ai muy bajito.

- ¿A qué?- Dijo Meiling.

- A la coral.- Dijo todavía más bajito y muy roja.

- Oye, perdona... pero es que no te hemos oído.- Dijo Mei

- A la coral.- Dijo todavía muy bajito.

Pero esta vez sí que alguien la entendió, la siempre atenta Tomoyo, que al ver que no había forma de entender lo que decía optó por leer al mismo tiempo los labios de la avergonzada Ai. (Y DIGO YO SI LE DA TANTA VERGÜENZA PARA QUE SE APUNTA)

- ¿La coral? Así pues estaremos juntas ¿no?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa que a Ai le recordó a su querido Reiko. (NORMAL PARA ALGO ES SU MADRE).

- Sí.- Dijo ella.- "**Como se parece a Reiko, esos gestos y esos pequeños detalles... se nota que será su madre..."**

Tuvieron que volver a clase y en lo único que Ai pensaba era que tal vez no debía haberse apuntado a la coral, (DESPUÉS DE TODO ERA TAN VERGONZOSA COMO SUS PADRES), no era lo mismo cantar en su tiempo donde todo el mundo ya sabía que cantaba bien, a cantar en esta época... seguro que todo el grupo se la quedaría mirando y a ella eso ¡Le daba mucha vergüenza!

¡Ring, ring, ring! El timbre que señalaba que las clases habían acabado la sacó de sus pensamientos... le entró miedo, mucho miedo ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? ¡Ella no era como Reiko! Además que no tenía una voz tan bonita como la suya... Se estaba planteando la idea de salir corriendo cuando delante de ella aparecieron los ojos de Tomoyo.

- No te preocupes... no te vamos a morder.

- ¿Qué?

- Estás asustada. Tranquila, ya verás como lo haces muy bien.

- ¿Pero cómo...?

- Tomoyo es muy observadora.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.- Además tiene una voz muy bonita.

- Sí, pero no tanto como la mía.- Dijo Meiling muy orgullosa.

- ¡Ya cállate, Mei!- Dijo Shaorán.- La de Tomoyo es mucho mejor que la tuya.

Tomoyo le alargó la mano y sonrió de una forma tranquilizadora, tal y como Reiko habría hecho y tal vez por eso se la dio y fue con ella a la coral. Mientras tanto Shaorán, como Meiling, como Sakura pensaron en ir a escuchar a Ai.

Allí estaban Shaorán y Meiling, escondidos, para que Ai no los viese espiando y al poco rato llegó Sakura con su uniforme de animadora, lo que hizo que Shaorán se sonrojase, y se les unió.

- ¿Ya han comenzado?- Preguntó muy bajito.

- Todavía no.- Le contestó Meiling en el mismo tono de voz.

- Así que tu eres Ai Li.- Decía la profesora.

- Sí, señora.

- Veamos ahora vamos a probar tu voz para ver de que clase es. ¿De acuerdo?

- S... Sí.- Dijo ahora asustada.

En ese momento se topó con los ojos de Tomoyo, que por un momento le parecieron los de Reiko y tomó confianza. (YA SE QUE ME REPITO MUCHO CON REIKO, PERO ES QUE QUIERO QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE TOMOYO SE PARECE MUCHO A SU HIJA O VICEVERSA). La profesora se sentó a tocar el piano y empezó a sonar una melodía que enseguida identificó, era una de las canciones que le enseñó tía Tomoyo. Tomó aire y comenzó a cantar con una voz tan dulce y bonita como la de Tomoyo.

Todos la miraron admirados, tenía una voz preciosa, incluso Tomoyo parecía estar en las nubes escuchándola y tuvo que esforzarse para no unírsele y cantar con ella. A fuera los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos, eran incapaces de decir ni una palabra.

- Tiene... tiene una voz preciosa.- Dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio.- Tan bonita como la de Tomoyo.

- Sí.- Dijo Shaorán.- Tienes razón, es muy bonita.

Ai seguía cantando, había cerrado sus ojos y se imaginaba que estaba en su tiempo, que la que tocaba el piano era la señorita Natsuko y que Reiko esperaba para cantar su estrofa. Así terminó de cantar.

- Tienes una voz muy bonita, Ai. Realmente bonita.- De dijo la profesora. - Tomoyo ¿ Qué te parecería que en el próximo recital cantaseis las dos? Una estrofa cada una y otra a dúo.

- ¡Me encantaría!

- Pero...- comenzó Ai nerviosa.- Seguro que hay otra persona que lo pueda hacer... no creo que yo...

- Tonterías.- Dijo una compañera.- Tienes una voz muy bonita, eres la persona perfectas para acompañarla.- Ai deseó que la tierra se la tragase ¡Que vergüenza!


	4. ¿Quien eres en verdad?

__

Capítulo IV

¿Quién eres en verdad?

- Pero... yo... no creo que...- decía Ai intentando que no la obligasen.

- Por favor, Ai. Me hacía mucho ilusión que cantases conmigo.- Decía Tomoyo con una carita a la que no se supo negar.

- Está bien.

Allí iba otra vez. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiese pasado lo mismo dos veces en distas épocas y con distintas personas? Reiko había conseguido que se uniese a la Coral en su tiempo de esa forma. Suspiró. ¡Vaya lo que le esperaba!

Cuando acabó el ensayo, salió de allí lo más deprisa que pudo, ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta de que estuviesen allí Shaorán, Sakura y Meiling (QUE ESTABAN ESPERANDO PARA FELICITARLA POR TENER UNA VOZ TAN BONITA). Corrió lo más deprisa que pudo hasta que llegó a su casa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una cara...- Le dijo Kerito al verla.

- Hoy he comenzado en la coral.

- ¿Y qué?

- Me han dicho que cante con Tomoyo a dúo en el próximo festival, una estrofa cada una y otra las dos juntas...

- Y tú te has negado. Eres tan vergonzosa...

- He aceptado.

- ¿En serio?

- Yo no quería, y he dicho que no varias veces pero... pero tía Tomoyo... bueno me ha mirado y ha puesto una carita... que... que no me he sabido negar.

- Oye eso me suena. ¿No te pasó una caso así con Reiko?- La niña asintió.- Sí, claro que sí. Fue así como logró que te unieses a la coral. A ver... sino recuerdo mal, Reiko vino con su madre a verte y te pillaron cantando y cuando te escucharon, te estuvieron insistiendo mucho, y aunque te negaste te pusieron esa carita y acabaste aceptando.- Dijo el leoncito pensativo.- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Es gracioso que te haya pasado lo mismo en diferentes épocas...

- ¡A mí, no me parece gracioso, Kerberos!

- ¡Uy! Si me has llamado por mi nombre...- El guardián palideció.- Mejor te dejo, hasta que te calmes.

****

- "Tengo dos semanas para quitarme la vergüenza"

Así pasó casi toda la semana, de una forma muy normal, normal hasta el momento en el que había que ensayar por supuesto, porque entonces Ai se convertía en un manojo de nervios, y aunque le gustaba mucho cantar con Tomoyo, era pensar en el recital y... aún así siempre cantaba muy bien.

- Ai, ¿Quieres venir mañana con nosotros a ver las flores?- Le dijo Sakura el sábado antes de marcharse.

- No puedo, gracias.

- ¿Por qué no?- Le preguntó Shaorán que ya no desconfiaba tanto de ella.

- Es que tengo que hacer limpieza. Es por eso que no podré ir.

- Ya lo harás otro día, o bien que alguien te sustituya.

- ¡Cállate Me! Que tú seas una irresponsable no quiere decir que ella también lo sea.- Le dijo Shaorán enfadado.

- Tampoco hace falta que le hables así. No la ha hecho con mala intención.- Dijo Ai con una gotita.- Bueno, hasta el lunes.

- Hasta el lunes.- Dijeron los cuatro.

Ya de camino a casa estaba pensando en como eran las cosas. Por lo que estaba viendo, la gente que conocía... sus seres queridos no habían cambiado nada a pesar de que habían pasado veintidós años. Bueno no habían cambiado nada a excepción de su padre que sí que había cambiado.

- ¡Kerito! Ya he vuelto.

- Hola Ai. ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

- Muy bien, ¿Sabes? Papá y mamá junto con tía Tomoyo y tía Meiling me han invitado a ir mañana con ellos a ver las flores.

- Pero si mañana hay que hacer limpieza...

- ya lo sé... por eso he dicho que no.- Entonces reparó en un sobre que había encima de la mesa.- ¿Y esto?... Pero... si está lleno de dinero... (YA ME GUSTARÍA A MÍ ENCONTRAR ASÍ EL DINERO)

- Sí, lo he encontrado igual que la ora vez, junto con unos dulces... parece que tu madre no te deja desamparada.

Pasó el domingo y el lunes ya Ai estaba más tranquila con respecto al recital, ese día tenían ensayo y debían hacerlo muy bien todos se estaban esforzando mucho, también Tomoyo.

- ¡Ai! ¡Tomoyo! ¿Que os parece si luego vamos de compras o tal vez a tomar alguna cosa?

- Lo sentimos pero tenemos que ensayar.- Dijo Tomoyo.

- S... sí. El recital será... será la semana que viene.- Añadió Ai nerviosa.

- ¡Oh! Vaya. Bueno... ya iremos otro día ¿Sí?

- No te preocupes.- Dijeron ambas niñas antes de marcharse.

- Deberás mostrar que eres una buena amiga.

- ¡Señorita Mitzuki!

- Lo va a pasar muy mal.- Dijo Kaho, y se fue.

Sakura se marchó a ensayar con las animadoras ese día lo hacían con los pompones así que no había peligro, que si se distraía se hiciese daño (el palo le cayese en la cabeza). Pero al tomarse un descanso una voz hizo que se girarse al patio de la preparatoria.

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Yukito! ¿Qué haces con el uniforme del equipo de fútbol?- Dijo muy contenta.

- es que tienen un partido muy importante y yo les voy a ayudar. ¿Y tú? Hoy estás con los pompones ¿no?

- Sí, hoy nos toca los pompones...

- Al menos no te dolerá si te caen en la cabeza. Ten cuidado, no los vayas a confundir con comida y te los comas, monstruo.

- ¡TOUYA!

El sonido del silbato de la entrenadora, hizo que Sakura volviese a su ensayo aunque estaba más pendiente del entrenamiento de su hermano, y por eso cuando marcaron un gol entre Yukito y Touya, se puso tan contenta que sin darse cuenta lanzó los pompones al aire, lanzándolos muy lejos, lo que hizo que se pusiese muy roja, y fue corriendo a buscarlos. Justamente los pompones habían caído al lado de la ventana del aula de música y pudo escuchar como Tomoyo y Ai cantaban la estrofa que hacían a dúo, de una forma que ella consideraba celestial.

- "Qué voces tan bonitas que tienen"- Pensó, pero entonces se alarmó.- "¿Qué? Noto una carta de Clow... pero ¿Dónde?

Y en ese momento una fuerza de color rosáceo salió dispara hacía la clase, sin que Sakura pudiese evitarlo... y entonces... tanto Tomoyo como Ai callaron.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Ai! ¿Qué os pasa?- Escuchó que decía la profesora.

Salió corriendo y entró en la clase para encontrar a sus amigas en el suelo, con la mano en el cuello, y prácticamente abrazadas por la profesora.

- ¿Tomoyo! ¡Ai!- Dijo Sakura al entrar.

Ambas niñas la miraron e intentaron hablarle pero no salió ninguna palabra de sus bocas.

- ¡La voz! ¡Habéis perdido la voz!

- ¿Cómo?- Dijo una voz por detrás.- ¿Las dos?

- ¡Señorita Mitzuki!

- Señorita Mitzuki, hay que avisar a sus familiares.

- Yo me encargo, no se preocupe. Tomoyo, Ai, venid.

Al cabo de un rato estaban las tres niñas y la profesora en la puerta esperando a las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo. Cuando llegaron se la llevaron, entonces Kaho se giró a Ai y le dijo que la acompañaría a casa.

- ¡Cuídate mucho, Ai!- De dijo Sakura y ella asintió, y se fueron.- "**La señorita Mitzuki parecía muy preocupada por ella..."**

Kaho acompañó a Ai a su casa, la pobre se sentía un poco culpable, en verdad a ella no le tenía que ocurrir nada, era a Tomoyo, pero se había olvidado de que ella también cantaba en la coral y por eso ahora la niña estaba sin voz. Pero Ai, no parecía preocupada... al contrario, estaba muy tranquila era como si ya supiese que todo saldría bien (NORMAL ¿NO?) y al ver la cara de Kaho sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

Cuando llegaron, a Kerito le pareció extraño que la niña no le saludase de la forma acostumbrada, así que salió, tampoco escuchaba a nadie, y se quedó algo sorprendido de ver ahí a Kaho.

- Ai, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan callada?- Dijo el guardián que recibió una mirada de la niña, mientras Kaho se disponía a explicarle.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!? ¡¡¡LA CARTA VOZ TE HA ROBADO LA TUYA!!!- Gritó y la niña asintió.- ¿¡¡¡PERO COMO HAS PODIDO PERMITIRLO!!!? ¡¡ERES...!!- Calló súbitamente al ver la mirada de la niña.- Vale ya me callo... perdona.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que quiere decir en todo momento?- Preguntó una asombradísima Kaho.

- Por supuesto, conozco a Ai desde que nació, puedo saber lo que pasa por su mente con una sola mirada suya.- Volvió a mirar a la niña.- ¿Me perdonas? ¿Sí? De verdad que lo siento mucho... ¡Bien! ¡¡Viva!! Gracias, gracias Ai, gracias.

Mientras en su casa Sakura le explicaba todo a Kero, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al pensar en sus amigas...

- ¿Y dices que notaste la presencia de una carta, justo antes de que perdieran la voz?

- Sí, y he llamado a casa de Tomoyo, pero me han dicho que sus guardaespaldas, la han llevado al médico, y a Ai no la he podido llamar, porque todavía no tengo su teléfono.

- Seguramente se trata de la carta de la voz. Les ha escuchado las voces y como le han gustado mucho a decidido robárselas.

- ¿Y como las recuperarán?

- Cuando selles la carta, las recuperarán.

Al día siguiente Sakura, esperaba poder ver a sus amigas en la clase pero no vinieron. La señorita Mitzuki había dicho que esa mañana había recibido una llamada de la señora Daidouji y otra desde la casa de Ai, diciendo que ambas no se encontraban bien y que no vendrían. Esto la entristeció mucho y se sintió realmente culpable. Cuando acabó la clase fue hasta el aula de música y allí miró el piano mientras comenzaba a escapársele algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Shaorán, que había estado todo el día preocupado por ella al verla tan triste, la siguió hasta el aula de música, y allí la vio llorar. Se la llevó al parque del pingüino y allí en los columpios, ella el explicó que era lo que estaba pasando.

- Me siento tan culpable. Si yo hubiese notado la carta antes, ellas...

- No es tu culpa Sakura. ¿Cómo ibas a saber lo que iba a pasar?

- Gracias.- Dijo la niña al sonreírle.

- Mejor vamos a casa de Tomoyo. Luego iremos a la de Ai.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y caminó a gran velocidad.

- ¡Shaorán! Tomoyo no vive por ahí. Le dijo la niña mientras lo iba a buscar.

Ai que se encontraba en su casa, se giró al pequeño guardián. Estaba segura y quería ir. Sus padres iban a sellar la carta y quería estar presente.

- Sí. La van a sellar.- De dijo el leoncito, que la volvió a mirar.- Está bien, vamos.

- Me alegra que hayas venido a visitar a Tomoyo, Sakura.- Dijo la señora Daidouji.

- Es que estaba muy preocupada por ella.

- Tranquila, el médico ha dicho que seguramente, tan solo es un resfriado. ¿Y quien es tu amigo?

- Me llamo Shaorán Li. Encantado.

- Me alegro de conocerte. Os serviré el té.

- Déjeme ayudarla.

- No hace falta, Sakura. No te molestes.

- No es molestia.

Shaorán miraba a Sakura, mientras ayudaba a la señora Daidouji a servir el té. No podía dejar de mirarla. Se veía tan bonita. Tomoyo que no les quitaba la vista de encima se dio cuenta y...

- "No has dejado de mirar a Sakura, todo el rato".- Le escribió y mostró a Shaorán mientras sonreía.

- ¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!? ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!- Dijo casi gritando y levantándose de golpe.

- ¿Shaorán, que te pasa?- Preguntó Sakura.

- Nada.- Dijo enojado.

Al rato la madre de Tomoyo se fue y comenzaron a pensar en la forma que podían capturar la carta, pero no era fácil, ya que según lo que Kero había dicho a Sakura que una vez la carta había robado alguna voz se escindía para que no pudiesen recuperarlas. Ya llevaban varias horas y todavía no habían conseguido averiguar la manera de hacerlo, y ya comenzaban a desesperarse.

Ai, lo miraba todo con interés (DESPUÉS DE TODO ESA CARTA TAMBIÉN LE HABÍA ROBADO LA SUYA) con Kerito a su lado, desde la rama de un árbol cercano, mientras esperaba que cayesen en como sellarla, pero ya comenzaba a cansarse. ¿Cómo era posible que no se dieran cuenta?, si tampoco era tan complicado. ya no aguantó más.

Mientras dentro de la casa, los tres niños comenzaban a rendirse. No conseguían averiguar el modo de solucionar el problema. Ya Sakura se iba a poner a llorar cuando pudieron escuchar en el patio que alguien cantaba, y ¡tenía la voz de Ai! Salieron lo más aprisa posible para ver sorprendidos a "Canción" cantando la canción que Tomoyo y Ai estaban ensayando con la voz de Ai.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si yo tengo a "Canción" aquí!- Dijo una sorprendidísima Sakura.

En ese momento vieron como la misma fuerza rosácea que había aparecido la otra vez, volvía a hacerse visible buscando la voz que cantaba. Sakura no entendía como, ni porqué, pero si se dio cuenta que era el momento de sellarla. La carta regresó a su forma original y en vez de ir a las manos de Sakura, si dirigió hacía un árbol cercano mientras "Canción" continuaba cantando. Todos dirigieron la mirada a ese árbol solo para ver a alguien que saltaba de una de las ramas. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Ai.

- ¡AI!- Dijeron Sakura y Shaorán a la vez, mientras a Tomoyo se le abrían muchísimo los ojos.

Ai los miró y sonrió. entonces dirigió su mirada a "Canción" y ésta volvió a su forma de carta en manos de Ai.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya os dije que...!

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento Ai se les acercó y extendió la carta "Voz" a Sakura.

- ¿Para mí?- Preguntó confundida, a lo que Ai asintió.- ¿Por qué?- Y Ai la señaló.- ¿Quieres decir que es mía?- Volvió a asentir.- Tú... ¿no la quieres?- Y ella negó.

Los tres la observaron bien, Ai llevaba puesto un traje chino que se parecía mucho al que llevaba Meiling, pero en vez del símbolo del Ying y el Yang en el pecho, había una estrella de ocho puntas y también llevaba una boina con un pequeño círculo con el símbolo del Ying y el Yang (TRAJE CORTESIA DE TOMOYO) además también llevaba un báculo muy parecido al de Sakura, pero levaba en la punta una estrella, también de ocho puntas, rodeada por un circulito de donde sobresalían dos alitas y en la parte inferior del círculo había un pequeño sol y una pequeña luna.

Ella volvió a sonreír y se giró para irse, pero en ese momento de la carta "Voz" salieron dos pequeñas esferas azules. Una se dirigió a Tomoyo y la otra a Ai.

- Ai.- Dijo Tomoyo y Ai se giró.- ¿Por qué?

- No os preocupéis no quiero las Cartas Clow, yo ya tengo las mías. Pero creí que debía ayudaros porque no os dabais cuenta de la sencilla solución que tenía todo. Pero ya no os ayudaré más.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con las tuyas?- Dijo Shaorán volviendo a desconfiar de ella.

- ¿Cómo es que tienes a "Canción"?- Preguntó una todavía confusa Sakura.

- Sakura, mira tus cartas.- Le dijo sonriendo.- Tienes a "Canción" ¿Verdad? Ahora mira mi carta "Canción". El dibujo es el mismo, pero son diferentes ¿ves? Por eso tengo a "Canción", porque estas cartas son distintas..., son las mías.

Y era verdad, la carta "Canción" de Ai, era la transformación de las cartas Sakura y puesto que ya las de Saura eran distintas a las Clow, las Cartas de Ai eran muy diferentes, eran de un color verdoso y por la parte de atrás tenía el dibujo de su círculo mágico, una estrella de ocho puntas con tres circulitos más pequeños, uno con un sol, otro con una luna y el tercero, un poquito más grandes que los otros dos, con una estrella de cinco puntas.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esas cartas?- Preguntó Shaorán ya más confiado.

- Podemos decir que las he... recibido de un antepasado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Estas cartas las creó una hechicera muy poderosa, tan solo era una niña cuando lo hizo, y necesitó la ayuda de un amigo muy querido, pero las creó. Ella se convirtió con el tiempo en una de las hechiceras más poderosas, peor no le gustaba rodearse de los círculos místicos y por eso no se conoce de ella. Esa hechicera, era un antepasado mío por parte de mi madre.- Hizo una pequeña pausa, y Tomoyo pudo ver como una pequeña lágrima se formaba en los ojos de Ai.- Con el tiempo ese amigo y ella se enamoraron y se casaron, pero ella era una mejer enfermiza y murió al dar a luz. Su esposó selló las cartas y lanzó un hechizo para que muchos años después un descendiente encontrase las cartas y las pudiese utilizar porque su magia fuese parecida a la de se esposa. Ahora me tengo que ir. Por favor, confiad en mí, solo deseo ser vuestra amiga.- Dijo con una sonrisa algo lacrimógena, que solo notó Tomoyo.- Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.- Dicho esto se fue.

Y allí se quedaron los tres, con una cara de póquer y sin saber que hacer. Ai, era buena y no parecía quiere las cartas. Pero... ¿Por qué les parecía que cierta parte de la historia era mentira o qué les ocultaba algo? (TAL VEZ PORQUE ES VERDAD???).

- Creo que les has contado demasiado.- Dijo Kerito.- Además ¿Qué es eso de interferir? ¡No debías hacerlo!

- Ya lo sé, pero no olvides que esa carta también tenía mi voz. Y no te preocupes por lo que les conté, no creo que me relacionen con ellos. Es un poco difícil de imaginar que yo sea su hija y que venga del futuro.

- Pero Ai, te has descubierto. Ahora saben que eres hechicera.

- Sinceramente, creo que papá ya lo sabía. ¡Volvamos a casa!- Dijo Ai mientras abandonaba la rama el árbol donde se había escondido después de la media revelación de su historia, y con vuelo regresaba a casa.

Mientras Sakura había vuelto a la suya y le comenzó a explicar a Kero todo lo que había sucedido, como habían ido a casa de Tomoyo y la intervención de Ai para sellarla, y le explicación que les había dado. Estaba muy confusa y necesitaba respuestas.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!!!? ¡Eso no es posible!

- ¿El qué no es posible?

- Pues... el que haya más cartas, el que si no. Solo Clow Reed creó cartas mágicas, solo él, por eso es imposible que haya más. ¡IMPOSIBLE!

- Y yo te digo que es verdad, yo misma he tenido la carta delante y te digo que era una carta mágica. Además tiene un báculo muy parecido al mío, y no sé, pero aunque me parece que oculta algo... yo la creo.

- Y se puede saber ¿cómo es que estás tan segura de que te oculta algo si no eres capaz de distinguir las mentiras de tu compañero Yamasaki?

- Es que Yamasaki miente muy bien, es difícil saberlo, y ella no sabe, se ha notado que había alguna cosa que no nos ha querido decir.- Dijo con una gran gota.

- Bueno, pues creo que voy a tener que hablar con esa niña. Mañana voy contigo.

Y mientras en casa de Ai, ella estaba muy pensativa mientras hacía la cena y Kerito devoraba una cajita de dulces (CORTESIA DE SAKURA) que acababa de encontrar.

- ¡Kerito! ¿Te gustaría poder hablar con mamá?- Dijo la niña de pronto.

- ¡Qué pregunta! ¡Por supuesto! Pero si me presento ante ella... acabaran sabiéndolo.

- ¿Que te parecería presentarte conmigo ante ella?

- ¿¡¡¡ESTAS LOCA!!!? ¿¡¡¡QUE NO ME HAS ESCUCHADO!!!? ¡¡NO PUEDO PRESENTARME ANTE ELLA...

- Mira he pensado que si utilizo la carta ilusión contigo, puedo hacer que cambies de aspecto... y entonces te puedes presentar ante mamá sin temor a que te reconozca...

- No es mala idea, pero has pensado que pasará cuando me llames delante de ellos, no crees que sospecharan si me llamas... Kerito.

- Bueno he pensado que te podría llamar de otra manera, un nombre que tú elijas...

- Podemos probar.

- Pues manos a la obra.

Apartó la cena del fuego (NO SE QUERÍAN QUDAR SIN CENAR) y se dirigieron al salón (O SALA DE ESTAR, COMO PREFIRAÍS) e invocó a la carta ilusión. Ésta salió de la carta y rodeó a Kerito. Cuando Ai volvió a mirar al animalito vio que ahora en vez de verse de color calabaza se veía de color gris perla, las alas eran de un color verdoso pastel y los ojos ahora de un color verde esmeralda como los de Ai.

- ¿Y bien que tal estoy?- Dijo el pequeño guardián.

- Precioso.

- Pues yo me veo igual.- Dijo el animalito frente al espejo.- ¿Quieres decir que he cambiado?- Continuó. Ahora su voz también era un poco diferente.

Ai le explicó el aspecto que tenía ahora y estaba muy contenta porque "Ilusión" había hecho un gran trabajo. Al día siguiente lo llevaría con ella a la escuela, y acordaron que delante de los demás lo llamaría Heli, en su forma de peluche, y Helios en su forma original.

- ¡Buenos días!- Dijo Ai al entrar al otro día en la clase. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez ahora no querrían ser amigos suyos.

- ¡Buenos días!- Dijo Sakura igual que siempre.

- ¡Buenos días, Ai!- Dijo Tomoyo.

- Buenos días.- Dijeron Shaorán y Meiling.

Ai sintió en esos momento suna gran alegría, a pesar de todo, ellos seguían considerándola su amiga. Por su parte los demás habían decidido confiar en Ai, después de todo les había explicado parte de su historia, ¿no?


	5. Y esa otra, ¿Quien es?

__

Capítulo 5

Y esa otra, ¿Quién es?

A la hora del almuerzo todos se fueron a un rincón apartado y cuando ya no había nadie la mochila de Sakura cobró vida propia.

- ¡Ufff! Pensé que me ahogaba.- Dijo Kero saliendo de la mochila.

- Kero, déjame que te presente a Ai. Ai éste es Kero, el guardián del sello.

El animalito se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Ai, (EL POBRECITO TODAVÍA NO HABÍA VISTO A LA NIÑA) pero reponiéndose de la sorpresa continuó o comenzó su charla.

- Vaya así que tu eres Ai. Sakura tiene razón te le pareces mucho.

- Es un honor conocer al gran Kerberos.- Repuso Ai muy seria.

- ¡Uy! ¡Creo que esta chica me agrada!- Dijo festivamente el muñequito.- Bueno, ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes cartas mágicas?

- Bueno... pues eso mismo, que tengo cartas mágicas. Ves.- Dijo la niña mostrando sus cartas.

- ¿Y de dónde las has sacado?

- Las recibí de una hechicera, que era antepasado mío.

- ¿Quién?

- Lo... lo siento.. eso.. eso no lo puedo decir.- Repuso Ai nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo que no lo puedes decir? Tampoco es tan difícil.- Dijo Kero, hablando un poco como lo hacía con Shaorán.

- De verdad, no puedo.

- ¿¡Cómo que no!?- Repuso casi en grito.

- ¡¡¡¡¡EHHH!!!!! ¡NO LE GRITES!- Dijo Kerito, apareciendo al fin.

Sakura, Shaorán, Tomoyo y Meiling además de Kero, se quedaron mirando al pequeño animalito que tenían delante, casi con la boca abierta, mientras que Ai y Kerito suplicaban interiormente que "Ilusión" hiciese bien su trabajo y que los cinco viesen la misma imagen que ella.

- Y... ¿y tú quien eres?- Preguntó Kero, provocando el alivio de Ai y Kerito.

- Yo soy el gran Helios, el guardián de las cartas.- Dijo Kerito.- **"Odio mentirle a Sakura, pero que le voy a hacer"**

- Permitidme que os lo presente. Éste es Helios o Heli como yo lo llamo, el guardián de mis cartas, mi amigo y protector.

- Me alegra conocerte, Heli. Te pareces mucho a Kero, mi guardián.- Dijo señalando a Kero.

- A mí también me alegra conocerte, Sakura,

- ¿Me conoces?

- Por supuesto, os conozco a todos. Ese de ahí se llama Shaorán, esa chica de ahí Tomoyo y esa otra chica de allí Meiling.

- ¿Y cómo?

- Os vimos capturar a "Nieve"- Dijo Ai.

Después de una larga conversación, volvieron a la clase, y continuaron con las clases y luego, más tarde, Ai y Tomoyo se fueron a ensayar, (EL RECITAL ESTABA A LA VUELTA DE LA ESQUINA) y Ai se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

Cuando llegó el día del recital, podemos decir que la pobre estaba tan nerviosa que si daba un paso se caía del tembleque que tenía sus piernas (JEJEJE), pero cuando Sakura fue a verlas antes de que comenzasen se armó de valor y diez minutos después allí estaba ella junto a Tomoyo iluminadas por un foco de luz con el resto del coro detrás. Y otra vez imaginó que tenía a su lado a Reiko, y casi pudo sentir como le daba la mano para cantar, ¿Casi?, no casi no, lo estaba notando, abrió sus ojos y vio que era Tomoyo quien se la daba y con una sonrisa la animaba a no tener ningún temor. No hay que decir que cantaron tan bien, sobre todo la parte del dúo, que ganaron.

Al cabo de unos días, la clase de Ai, y los demás iban a ir a recoger fresas en una plantación que había a las afueras de Tomoeda, todo estaban muy ilusionados y tanto Sakura como Ai, habían prometido a Kero y Kerito respectivamente que traerían parte de los dulces que harían más tarde.

- ¡Buenos días!- Dijo Ai al llegar a la clase.

- ¡Buenos días!- Dijeron los demás.

- Hoy tengo que coger muchas fresas porque le he prometido a Kero que con las fresas le haría dulces.- dijo Sakura muy contenta.

- Yo también, me lo ha pedido Heli.

- ¡Pues yo os ayudaré!- dijo festivamente Tomoyo.

Todos subieron al autobús y se encaminaron hacía la plantación, todos de una forma muy animada. Aunque digamos que les esperaba una pequeña sorpresa. Cuando salieron del autobús, Sakura iba algo distraída y se fue a chocar con uno de los trabajadores de la plantación.

- ¡Uy! Perdone.

- No pasa nada, Sakura.- Repuso el trabajador.

- ¡Yukito! ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

- Estoy trabajando con...

- ¡Monstruo! Al fin llegáis ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Acaso has confundido alguna parte del autobús con comida y te lo has comido?

- ¡TOUYA! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Mientras Sakura y Touya comenzaban una de sus típicas discusiones, Ai, que vio como Sakura quedaba rezagada, corrió a buscarla.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa? Ya estamos casi todos dentro.

- Sí ahora voy.

- ¡Ai!

- Hola Touya, me alegra volver a verte.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Bueno ahora, nos tenemos que ir.

Y mientras las dos niñas se iban, Yukito se quedó mirando a Touya. Éste por su parte, no dejaba de mirarlas, sobretodo a Ai, que todavía representaba un misterio para él.

- Touya. Ella es la niña de la que me hablaste ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- El parecido es increíble. son casi dos gotas de agua.

- Estoy convencido que esconde algo.

Se pasaron la mañana cogiendo fresas, con la ayuda de Touya que de una forma muy amable (AUNQUE PAREZCA EMTIRA) estuvo ayudando a Ai, y es que le inspiraba mucha ternura, y Yukito ayudaba a Sakura y Shaorán. Cuando estaban comiendo se enteraron de que la sala donde debían ir a cocinar los dulces, había quedado cerrada casi herméticamente y que nadie entendía que pasaba. Ai, enseguida se dio cuenta que debía tratarse de "Candado", y comentó que podían ir a echar un vistazo después de comer.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con la puerta abierta y muy inocentemente por parte de todos excepto de Ai, entraron para ver como estaba todo preparado, pensando que ya habían arreglado el problema con la puerta, y nada más entrar... la puerta se cerró y se quedaron encerrados.

- ¿Pero que pasa?- Se asustó Meiling.

- Noto...- Comenzó Sakura.

- ... una carta de Clow.- Continuó Shaorán.- Debe tratarse de la carta "Candado"

- bueno... pues hay que buscar la forma de salir de aquí.- Dijo Tomoyo.- Ai, ¿Tú que dices?

- Que deberíamos encontrar la carta.

- ¿Dónde está situada, quieres decir?-Preguntó Meiling.

- Sí.

Y todos se pusieron a buscar donde se encontraba la dichosa carta, bueno... todos menos Ai, que lo que hacía era guiar a Sakura y Shaorán, aunque éstos dos no es que se diesen mucha cuenta de sus insinuaciones. y mientras Tomoyo y ella estaban en el suelo, Meiling, Sakura y Shaorán estaban en una especie de repisa donde había unas cuantas ventanas para revisarlas. Mientras Meiling revisaba una de las ventanas que daba justo encima de donde esta Ai.

- ¡Jo! Ésta tampoco se abre, pero ¿dónde está la dichosa carta?- Dijo Meiling mientras caminaba hacía atrás.

- Meiling, cuidado. Detrás d ti, hay...- demasiado tarde, ya lo había golpeado.- ... un cubo de agua.- Dijo Shaorán.

- ¡Auch!- Dijo Ai en ese momento.

Todos se la quedaron mirando, en agua que contenía el cubo había caído justo encima de la pobre Ai, que se había quedado chorreando. Y después de que Mei se hubiese disculpado como cosa de veinte veces, todos volvieron a buscar la carta.

Sakura vio a la señorita Mitzuki cuando al resbalarse quedó colgando de la repisa y quedó a la vista de otra ventana más baja. Ella le indicó de forma que al fin se dio cuenta de que la carta se encontraba en la cerradura de la puerta, y que la forma para que recuperase la forma original era con la llave mágica.

El resto del día pasó sin ninguna otra complicación, si descontamos que cuando al fin capturaron la carta, la habitación quedó totalmente desordenada y tuvieron que volver a ordenarla para poder realizar los dulces más tarde. Al día siguiente Ai no fue a clase, la señorita Mitzuki dijo que había recibido una llamada desde su casa diciendo que no se encontraba bien.

- ¿Que os apostáis que es por culpa del cubo de agua que Meiling le tiró ayer?- Dijo Shaorán en el descanso.

- Sí, es muy posible que se haya resfriado. Recordad que no pudo cambiarse de ropa.- Dijo Tomoyo.

- yo, yo no quería.

- ¡Eh! Que os parece si la vamos a visitar después de clase. Seguro que se anima.- Dijo una legre Sakura.

- ¿Y ya sabes su dirección?- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- Yo no, pero mi hermano sí que la sabe.

- ¿Tu hermano?- Preguntaron los tres a la vez.

- Sí, esperad aquí que voy a preguntarle.- Dijo mientras salía corriendo.

- ¿Y de que conoce su hermano a Ai?

- Ni idea.

Sakura se alejó corriendo de sus amigos y se dirigió hacía la parte de la vaya del patio de la preparatoria donde suponía que estaría su hermano con Yukito, aunque no lo encontró. Saltó la valla y buscó a su hermano provocando más de una sorpresa entre los alumnos del instituto. Lo encontró con Yukito en un rincón apartado.

- Touya.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Que ocurre, Sakura?

- hermano, necesito que me hagas un favor...- Touya la miró con desconfianza.- ¿Puedes decirme la dirección de Ai?

- ¿Su dirección? ¿Por qué quieres su dirección? Te la puede dar ella.

- Es que hoy no ha venido y queremos ir a visitarla, pero no tenemos su dirección y como tú la acompañaste aquella vez hasta su casa...

- ¿Se encuentra mal?- Dijo preocupado.

- Seguramente se ha resfriado, es que ayer Meiling le tiró un cubo de agua a la cabeza sin querer cuando estuvimos encerrados.

- Bueno pues os acompañaré.

- Yo también iré. ¿Te importa, Sakura?- Dijo Yukito y la niña negó con la cabeza.

- Adiós.

A la salida, los esperaban Touya y Yukito para ir a casa de Ai. Touya había estado realmente muy angustiado por la niña, como si ella fuese algo muy importante en su vida, pero no comprendía el motivo de ese sentimiento. Todos juntos se dirigieron a un edificio de pisos cercano al parque del Pingüino, tal y como Ai les comentó. Vivía en un cuarto piso, y al picar escucharon como alguien se acercaba para abrir.

- Hola ¿Habéis venido a visitar a Ai?

- ¡Señorita Mitzuki!- Dijeron todos

- ¡Kaho!- Dijo Touya- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿que qué estoy haciendo aquí? Visitar e interesarme por una alumna mía enferma. ¿Y vosotros?

- Hemos venido a visitar a Ai, estábamos preocupados.- Dijo Sakura.

- Bueno, ¿Pues que hacéis en la puerta? Pasad.

Kaho los guió hasta la habitación de Ai, y la encontraron dormida, con un paño de agua fría en la frente, lo que evidenciaba que debía tener fiebre.

- ¡Ai! Señorita Mitzuki, ¿cómo está?- Preguntó Sakura.

- Tiene bastante fiebre, se ve que no le sentó muy bien el cubo de agua en la cabeza.

- Yo no quería tirárselo, fue sin querer.- Dijo Meiling con voz llorosa.

- Señorita Mitzuki ¿desde cuando está aquí?- Preguntó Shaorán.

- Bueno... pues hará unas tres horas. Vine para aquí en cuanto acabé vuestra clase.

- ¿Y sus padres? ¿Dónde están? Lo normal es que alguno se hubiese quedado cuidándola.- Preguntó Tomoyo después de revisar la habitación.

- Ai, vive sola.- Repuso Touya que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡SOLA!!!!!!?

- Sí, sola.- Afirmó Kaho.- Ella vive sola en este piso.

- Pero... ¿y sus padres?

- No lo sé.- Mintió Kaho.- Bueno, ahora que hay alguien con ella, podré ir a comprar algún medicamento.

- Te acompañaremos. ¿verdad Yuki?- Dijo Touya mientras Yukito asentía.

Una vez se fueron, Kerito salió de su escondite, para cuidar de la niña. Se veía muy angustiado por ella, ya que había pasado toda la noche con bastante fiebre y había sido él quien esa mañana avisó que Ai estaba enferma. Con gran rapidez cogió el paño y lo remojó para volverlo a poner en la frente de la niña.

- Heli, ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Sakura.- La señorita Mitzuki nos ha dicho que tiene fiebre.

- Es verdad. Tiene mucha fiebre, está así desde la noche.- Repuso preocupado.

Los niños la observaron, casi con sorpresa al ver que Ai tenía el pelo rizado, no se lo habían visto todavía suelto así que les sorprendió. Mientras Sakura, Shaorán y Meiling ayudaban a Kerito a cuidar a Ai mientras Kaho, Touya y Yukito iban a comprar la medicina, Tomoyo observaba toda la habitación con interés. Repasándola, observó una fotografía en la que salía una pareja muy joven deberían tener unos veinte años a lo más. la observó con interés y se sorprendió del gran parecido de la mujer con su tía Nadeshiko y el hombre se parecía a alguien que conocía, pero todavía no estaba muy segura de quien podía ser pero estaba segura que lo conocía.

- Heli, ¿Quienes son?- Preguntó inocentemente.

- Los padres de Ai.- Repuso Kerito. 

Estaba tan preocupado por la niña que no se dio cuenta hasta que ya lo había dicho que debía haber callado esa respuesta. Con lo curiosa que era Tomoyo pronto comenzarían las preguntas...

- ¿Los padres de Ai?- Preguntó Sakura curiosa.- A ver.- Tomó la fotografía y se asombró mucho.

- ¿Que pasa?- Preguntaron Shaorán y Meiling.

- Esta mujer, se parece mucho a mi mamá.- Contestó.- **"Que extraño... este chico, tiene un cierto aire que lo hace muy parecido a Shaorán. Debe ser familiar suyo."**

- Oye Heli. ¿Y donde están los padres de Ai?- Volvió a preguntar Tomoyo. (VAYA QUE CURIOSA ¿NO?)

- Desaparecieron.- Repuso Kerito, inventando algo rápido.- Desaparecieron hace años y Ai los está buscando.

- ¿Por eso está en Tomoeda?

- Sí, había rumores de que podían estar aquí y ella se marchó de casa de sus abuelos y vino aquí para buscarlos. Pero todavía nada.

- Vaya... ¿y desde cuando...?- comenzó Sakura, pero no se atrevió a continuar.

- ¿Desde cuando está sin ellos?... A su madre no la llegó a conocer, desapareció poco después que ella naciera, y su padre... bueno a él si lo conoció, incluso yo lo conocí, pero hace dos años desapareció.- Dijo Kerito.- **"Vaya sarta de mentiras que le estoy soltando a la pobre Sakura. Odio mentirles pero es la única forma que tengo de que no sepa que ella es la madre de Ai."**

Los niños la miraron con pesar, por eso rechazaba hablar de sus padres. Por eso Shaorán no había hallado nada en los archivos. ¡DESAPARECIDOS! Sus padres estaban desaparecidos, o al menos eso creían porque no se podían imaginar que todo lo que el leoncito les había dicho era mentira, aunque Tomoyo... bueno... digamos que se creyó del todo la historia.

- Vamos por un poco más de agua fría Tomoyo.

- Sí, vamos.

Sakura cogió el recipiente con el agua, y acompañada por Tomoyo y Kerito que les guió hacía el lavabo. Meiling por su parte miraba el termómetro que le acababa de quitar a Ai, tenía mucha fiebre, y ésto le preocupaba, ya casi rozaba los cuarenta grados y le costaba respirar. Se sentía tan culpable. Se giró hacía su primo para hacer un comentario al respecto, pero al mirarle, se sorprendió. Shaorán parecía mirar justo detrás de ella de forma fija, y con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

- ¡Mei! Ve con Sakura y Tomoyo, y evita que Sakura entre. Si lo hace se asustará y mucho.

- Si Sakura no se asusta fácilmente, lo único que le da miedo son...- No terminó lo que iba a decir, la cara de Meiling se tornó pálida, había entendido perfectamente lo que su primo quería decir.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con sus amigas que ya iban a entrar en la habitación, y tras cogerle el recibiente y dejarlo dentro, se las llevó a la cocina con la excusa de que el pequeño guardián debía estar hambriento, ya que no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Mientras Shaorán continuaba mirando lo mismo... una mujer joven transparente con alas rosáceas y un vestido rosa pálido (SÍ, ES SAKURA), era la misma mujer de la fotografía. Era la madre de Ai. Ésta también lo miraba y sonrió, lo que provocó que él se ruborizase ligeramente.

- ¿Usted... usted es?- Preguntó incómodo.

- Sí, soy su madre.

- Pero... usted... está ... muerta. Ella cree que...

- Ella lo sabe. Sabe que yo fallecí poco después que ella naciese.

- ¿Entonces a quien busca?

- Eso ya lo sabrás con el tiempo.

El fantasma se giró a la niña y posó su mano en la frente de su hija, y una luz blanquecina surgió de sus mano, haciendo que le bajase la fiebre de forma inmediata.

- Cuídamela mucho, Shaorán. Te lo pido por favor.- Dijo el fantasma mientras desaparecía.

Y ahí se quedó él, con una cara... totalmente pasmado ante lo que acababa de ver. ¿Por qué esa mujer se le había hecho tan conocida? ¿Por qué se había sonrojado si últimamente solo le pasaba eso con ella? Éstas eran algunas de las preguntas que invadían la mente de Shaorán. Aunque era totalmente incapaz de relacionar este hecho con Sakura, con él mismo y con Ai.

- Shaorán...- Susurró Meiling ya a su lado.- ¿Ya se ha ido?

- Sí.

- ¿Quién era? ¿Lo conoces?

- Sí y no.- Dijo Shaorán mientras se acercaba a la fotografía d él mismo y Sakura y la cogía.- Era la madre de Ai.

- ¿¡Su madre!?- Susurró asombrada.- ¿Estás intentando decirme que la madre de Ai, está muerta?

- Sí.

- ¿Y ella lo sabe?

- Sí, lo sabe.- Hizo una pausa y prosiguió.- Me ha pedido que cuide de Ai.

Tuvo que callarse porque en ese momento entró Sakura y Tomoyo, con Kaho, Touya, y Yukito que ya habían regresado de comprar la medicina. Aunque todos, TODOS excepto Shaorán, se asombraron de que Ai ya no tuviese fiebre alguna.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? Nadie excepto ellos conocía la dirección de Ai. Fue Kaho quien fue a abrir, todo para encontrarse una niña en la puerta.

- Hola, ¿qué querías?- Le preguntó la maestra.

- ¿Vive aquí Ai Li?

- Sí, vive aquí. ¿Quién eres?

- Una amiga. ¿Puedo pasar?

La maestra la miró de arriba a abajo. Debía tener la misma edad de Ai, pro tenía el pelo de un color negro-azulado y lo llevaba corto, con un corte muy parecido al de Sakura, por no decir el mismo. Tenía una piel muy pálida que contrastaba con su cabello negro. Además tenía unos bonitos y profundos ojos azul océano que estaban enmarcados por unas gafas que le daban un aire de misterio. Aquella niña le recordaba mucho a alguien.

- Por supuesto, pasa.

- Gracias.- dijo la niña y entró en el piso con dos pequeñas maletas.- ¿Dónde esta Ai?

- Bueno... ella está algo enferma y...- No pudo terminar la frase porque antes de que se diese cuenta la niña ya había salido de la sala y entraba en la habitación de su amiga.

- ¡Ai!- Dijo al entrar provocando más que sorpresa en los otros.

****

- "¡Ay no! ¿Y ahora esta quien es?"- Pensó Shaorán.

La misteriosa niña se acercó hasta Ai y le puso la mano en la frente y sonrió. No tenía fiebre y eso la aliviaba. Su amiga era propensa a fiebres altas y el hecho de que no tuviese nade en ese momento venía decir que su madre había esta por allí.

- Gracias a Dios, no tiene fiebre. Bueno me quedaré cuidándola esta noche de todas formas.

- Per... perdona. ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- Soy su amiga.- Dijo ella sonriéndole (A TOMOYO) de una manera muy dulce, tanto como la misma Tomoyo.- Mi nombre es Reiko, Reiko Hiragisawa. Mucho gusto.


	6. Ella es mi amiga

__

Capítulo VI

Ella es mi amiga

Cuando Ai despertó, ya era la mañana del día siguiente. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado desde que llegó de la excursión ¡ES QUE REALMENTE SE ENCONTRABA MAL! Supuso que en ese momento ya debía tener algo de fiebre. Vio a Kerito dormido a los pies de su cama en su forma original. Por lo visto la carta "Ilusión" se había retirado, seguramente estaba demasiado cansada y su resfriado la debía haber debilitado todavía más. Sonrió al verlo, como Kerberos, la bestia del sello, y profundamente dormido, seguramente se había quedado cuidándola toda la noche.

En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y para su sorpresa vio entra a una figura conocida pero que no esperaba ver ahí.

- ¡Reiko! ¿¡Qué...!?

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- dijo ella sonriendo.- Cuidarte por lo que se ve. Fíjate enferma al poco de llegar... Hace tres semanas que has llegado y ya te has resfriado. Ai, eres única para meterte en líos ¿no? ¿Cómo fue que te resfriaste?

- Esta vez no ha sido culpa mía, te lo juro. Fue tía Meiling que me tiró sin querer un cubo de agua en la cabeza y como estábamos de excursión no me pude cambiar de ropa. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Que haces aquí?

- Bueno... es que todo era muy aburrido sin ti, y pensé que sería divertido conocer a mis padres de niños, y ver todos los problema con las cartas... y además te echaba de menos, así que le pedí permiso a mis padres ya aquí esto, para hacerte compañía.

. ¿Quieres decir que sabías que estaba aquí?- Preguntó Ai y Reiko asintió- ¿Y también que no puedo regresar hasta que se haya cumplido mi totalmente mi deseo?

- Sí.- Dijo la niña y añadió.- Tu madre nos lo dijo. Bueno mejor dicho se lo dijo a tu tío Touya y a tu tía Kaho y a Touji, y ellos nos los dijeron a los demás.

- Ya veo, supongo que papá se preocupó mucho.

- Sí

- Un momento... ¿has dicho mi madre? Pero si...

- Ya sabes que tus tíos y tu primo pueden ver espíritus... tu madre se presentó ante ellos y...

- Ya veo. Oye y como se ha justificado mi ausencia en la escuela?

- Fácil... ¿Qué no tienes familia en el extranjero? Pues digamos que todos creen que has ido ha hacerles una visita por tiempo indefinido... y que volverás pues de aquí a un tiempo. Bueno... ¿y que tal te encuentras?

- Muchos mejor, pero creo que Kerito necesita dormir.- Dijo mirando al guardián.- Debe haberme cuidado toda la noche. Pobre, toda una noche sin dormir, con lo que le gusta.

- Oye Ai. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas inconsciente?- Preguntó Reiko dudosa.

- Pues desde ayer por la tarde, creo.

- No, amiga, no. Llevas día y medio. Yo llegué ayer y ya llevaba s casi un día bajo el cuidado de Kerito, y también estuvieron contigo tus padres, tu tía Kaho, tu tía Meiling, mi madre, tu tío Touya y Yukito. De hecho cuando llegué, ellos estaban aquí.

- ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Tanto tiempo!? Y ellos vinieron... ¿¡VIERON A KERITO ASÍ!?

- No tranquila. Kerito todavía estaba bajo la protección de "Ilusión", aunque la carta estaba muy débil. Cuando se fueron le pedí que regresase a su forma de carta. Debía descansar.

- Ufff. Menos mal.

- Fue una buena protección. Pero al estar tú enferma...- Hizo una pausa.- Pero tranquila, puedo crear yo misma una ilusión idéntica a la que creó "Ilusión", y esta no se agotará. Te lo prometo.

- ¿Puedes?

- Que pregunta, ¿puede un pájaro volar? ¡Claro que puedo! Recuerda que he heredado el poder de mi padre, y si tu quisieses también podrías, eres más poderosa que yo. Mucho más. Por cierto, ¿sigues con la idea de crear un guardián?

- Sí. Ya sé que es muy difícil, tu padre ya me lo dijo, pero en cuanto reúna poder suficiente lo haré. Quiero probarme a mí misma si puedo hacerlo.

En ese momento Kerito se despertó y con gran alegría vio a Ai desierta y hablando animadamente con su amiga. Por su parte, las niñas cambiaron rápidamente de tema, no querían que el guardián se enterase de sus planes, conociéndolo se pondría realmente celoso.

- Oye, por cierto.- Dijo Ai.- ¿Y Spiny? ¿Dónde está?

- Estoy aquí.- Dijo una vocecita, y apareció una pequeña pantera parecida a un peluche.- Hola Ai, me alegro que ya estés bien.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Spiny.

- Pues eres la única.- Dijo Kerito muy de mala leche.

- ¡Kerito!

- Perdón. "¿Por qué habrá tenido que venir ese aguafiestas? Ya se podía haber quedado allí"

- Vamos Kerberos, no te enfades. Llevémonos bien. Al menos mientras dure todo esto. ¿Sí?- Dijo Spiny inocentemente.- Por nuestras amas.

- Esta bien.- Dijo dándole la pata (ENORME PORQUE SEGUÍA EN SU FORMA ORIGINAL)- Todo por nuestras amas. Ven, vamos a dejarlas solas. Hace tiempo que no se ven.

Ambos guardianes se marcharon y dejaron a las dos niñas solas, conversando. Aunque esto no duró mucho porque no tardó mucho rato en que Kerito y Spiny se pusiesen a discutir, a pesar de haber prometido llevarse bien y Kerito en un momento de enfado le metió un trozo de pastel en la boca, lo que hizo que se volviese completamente loco y empezase a buscar dulces por todas partes. Por lo que Reiko tuvo que ir a tranquilizarlo.

Fue en ese momento cuando todos los presentes notaron la presencia de una carta Clow y a su vez también notaron la magia de Shaorán que invocaba a la carta "Tiempo".

- Es la carta "Sueño"- Dijo Kerito- Recuerdo muy bien como la capturaron.

- ¿En serio?- Dijeron ambas niñas.- Explícanoslo.

- Bueno... Vuestras madres, tu padre y Meiling habían quedado ese día, o sea éste, y estuvieron todo el día fuera. Durante todo el día estuvieron pasando cosas raras, tenían sueños, Tomoyo vio a Sakura con todos sus trajes, Meiling una boda, lo que soñó Shaorán es un misterio pero seguro que tenía que ver con Sakura y por último ella, con ella fue distinto, porque ella no soñó despierta, ella se durmió de verdad y soñó con el Juicio Final. Tu padre, Ai, utilizó a tiempo hasta que tu madre despertó y selló la carta y luego, perdió el conocimiento, porque había gastado...

En ese momento notaron como Sakura sellaba la carta y como la magia de Shaorán desparecía por completo. Todo había sucedido tal y como Kerito había explicado.

- ¿Sabes Ai? Me muero de ganas de que llegue mañana y poder estar con todos. Debe ser muy interesante, saberlo todo sin que ellos sepan de ti.

- Sí, pero no te creas... Tu madre, bueno... no es que sea desconfiada, pero... al ser tan observadora... pues...

- A veces, esta a punto de descubrirlo ¿no?

- Exactamente.

Al día siguiente ambas niñas se dirigieron al colegio muy animadas, hacía bastante que no compartían clases y se morían de ganas. Además que Reiko se había dado cuenta, perfectamente, que Kaho la había relacionado con su padre, aunque todavía no con su madre, pero seguramente no tardaría en hacerlo, porque no ignoraba que había pillado a Ai, y que sabía parte de la historia.

- ¡Buenos días!- Dijo Ai al entrar a clase, muy animada.

- ¡Buenos días!- Dijeron los cuatro. Y prosiguió Sakura.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras ya bien?

- Perfectamente. No os preocupéis, ya ayer me encontraba bien, pero como era domingo...

- ¿Sabes?- Dijo Sakura muy ilusionada. Ayer, Shaorán atrapó otra carta. La carta "Sueño"

- Sí, lo sé. Pude notarlo.

- Oye, Ai.- Dijo de pronto Tomoyo muy seria.- ¿Quien era la niña que fue a tu casa el otro día?

- Ah... pues....

En ese momento llegó la señorita Mitzuki, muy sonriente y se dispuso a dar un anuncio, para sorpresa de sus alumnos. (AUNQUE ¿VERDAD QUE PARA NOSOTROS NO?).

- Buenos días, niños. Hoy os tengo que hacer dos anuncios.- Dijo nada más entrar.- El primero, es que a partir de hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera con nosotros. Pasa, por favor.- Y en ese momento entró Reiko.- Esta es Reiko Hiragisawa y viene de Nagashaki. Por favor, sed amables con ella. Reiko, siéntate delante de Tomoyo.

La niña se dirigió al asiento y les sonrió a ese sector, es decir, a Ai, a Tomoyo, a Sakura, a Shaorán y a Meiling, y se sentó, saludando a su amiga.

- Bien, y el segundo anuncio es, que como todos ya sabéis de aquí a dos semanas se celebrará el festival de la escuela, y siguiendo las votaciones que hicimos he pensado que podíamos hacer una obra de teatro...- Hizo una pausa y hubo murmullos por toda la clase.- Puesto que sexto va hacer también una obra de teatro pero de una historia tradicional japonesa, he pensado que nosotros podríamos representar una obra extranjera. ¿Qué os parece la Bella Durmiente?

Otra vez se levantaron murmullos de aprobación, mientras que Meiling, muy ilusionada comentaba.

- ¿Verdad que en esta historia, el príncipe tiene que besar a la princesa?

- Sí, es verdad.- Le contestó Tomoyo.

- Así pues, si me tocase ser la princesa y Shaorán fuese el príncipe, entonces...- Dijo mientras comenzaba una de sus ensoñaciones, y Tomoyo, Sakura, y Ai se reían, Shaorán adoptaba su típico ceño y Reiko estaba totalmente confundida.

- Para ser totalmente imparcial,- continuó la señorita Mitzuki- lo vamos a echar a suertes. He preparado esta pancarta en mi casa, como veis, tienen absolutamente todos los personajes, así pues, cada uno de vosotros se acercará hasta aquí y escribirá su nombre ahí donde elija. Bien comencemos.

Y así, poco a poco, todos los niños fueron colocando sus nombres en la gran pancarta y Reiko, le susurró a Ai.

- Oye, ¿Que ha querido decir, Meiling, con lo de si a ella le tocase ser princesa y a Shaorán de príncipe?

- Luego te lo explico.

- Se lo puedo explicar yo.- Dijo Tomoyo para sobresalto de las dos niñas.- Lo que pasa es que Meiling está coladita por Shaorán, aunque él, no es que le haga mucha gracia.

En ese momento, la señorita Mitzuki miró siguiendo el juego de caminos quien sería el príncipe y la princesa para su gran sorpresa, y la de todos excepto dos personas, Sakura y Shaorán que estaban distraídos, aunque al notar todas las miradas hacía ellos.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!?- Dijeron ambos- ¡NI HABLAR!!!

- Pero Sakura, Shaorán os ha tocado.

- ¡Yo no pienso hacer ese papel!- dijo Shaorán

- ¡Ni yo tampoco!- agregó Sakura.

- No lo he decidido yo... a sido el azar. Así pues, no tenéis excusas.

- Pero...- Dijeron ambos

- Vamos Sakura, ya verás como la haces genial- Dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas y corazoncitos.

- Sí, es cierto lo haréis muy bien.- Dijo Ai, con una gran sonrisa mientras intentaba disimular la risa que le entraba con esa situación.

Ya en el descanso, todos comentaban sus papeles aunque excepto Tomoyo, Ai y Reiko, los demás no estaban lo que se dice muy conformes con sus papeles.

- ¡YO NO QUIERO HACERLO!- Dijo Sakura avergonzada.- ¡ES MUY VERGOZOSO!

- ¡OYE NO TE QUEJES!- Saltó Shaorán.- Más vergüenza pasaré yo, mira que tocarme hacer de princesa...

- Buaaa, Buaaa, Buaaa. Yo no quiero hacer de bruja malvada ¡NO QUIERO!

- Venga. No es para tanto. Solo será un papel en una obra.- Dijo Ai con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡CLARO! Como tú solo haces de cortesana.- Dijo Shaorán.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.- Empezó a reír Reiko.- Ja, ja, ja, ja. Perdonad... pero... ja, ja, ja, esto es muy divertido, ja, ja, ja.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quien eres tú, si se puede saber?- Dijo un enfadado Shaorán.

- Es cierto ¿Quién eres?- Preguntaron Tomoyo y Meiling.

- ya os lo dije el otro día. Soy Reiko Hiragisawa.

- Reiko, siempre a sido mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde que nacimos. Y siempre hemos sido como hermanas. - Dijo Ai.- La verdad es que hemos seguido el ejemplo de nuestros padres.

- Es cierto, nuestras madres se conocían prácticamente desde que nacieron y nuestros padres se conocieron cuando tenían aproximadamente nuestra edad y se hicieron pronto muy buenos amigos, ya que ambos eran hechiceros.

- ¿Quieres decir que tú también eres hechicera?- Preguntó Sakura con los ojos como platos.

- Sí. Yo también lo soy, aunque no tan poderosa como Ai. Ella es bastante más poderosa que yo.

- ¿Y porqué has venido?- Preguntó Tomoyo algo desconfiada.

- Bueno ya os hemos dicho que nos queremos como hermanas y la echaba mucho de menos. Además que ya habéis visto que no se sabe cuidar sola...

- ¡REIKO!

- ... y por eso he decidido venir a vivir con ella.

- ¿Cómo que no me se cuidar sola? ¿Eh?- Dijo Ai, con un ceño característico de Shaorán. (LO HABÍA HEREDADO).

- Pero si es verdad. Mira solo llevas aquí unas semanas y ya te has resfriado. Ves como no te sabes cuidar sola.

- Bueno, que se haya resfriado es culpa de mi prima.- Dijo Shaorán tan serio como de costumbre.- Le tiró un cubo de agua a la cabeza.

- ¡Pero no lo hice a drede!

- Ya, ya lo sabemos.- Dijeron todos a la vez.

- Bueno, ahora lo importante es que os aprendáis bien vuestros papeles.- Dijo Reiko.

- Es cierto.- Asintió Tomoyo.

- Sí, porque tenéis tres de los papeles más importantes. Shaorán, tú eres la princesa que es el papel protagonista, Sakura, tú haces de príncipe que es el otro prota y tú Mei haces de la bruja malvada. Tenéis que hacerlo muy bien.- Dijo Ai.

Los aludidos, pusieron unas caras cuando se les mencionó lo de los papeles que interpretarían que daba risa. En ese mismo momento acabó el descanso y tuvieron que regresar a las clases.

- Es muy gracioso. Esto yo no lo sabía.- Dijo Ai cuando llegaron a la casa.

- ¿El que es gracioso?- Dijeron Spiny y Kerito a la vez.

- Lo que pasa es que vamos a representar la bella durmiente en el colegio y...

- ¡Ah! Sí. A Sakura le ha tocado el papel de príncipe y a Shaorán el de princesa ¿Verdad?

- Sí- Dijeron las dos niñas.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? ¿¡¡¡¡¡Pero como se les ocurre!!!!!!!!!!?- Gritó Spiny horrorizado.

- Lo han echado a suertes.- Dijo Reiko.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUES DEBERÍAN HABER SEPARADO LOS PAPELES FEMENINOS, DE LOS MASCULINOS!!!!!!!!- Gritó 

- ¿Sabes Spinel? Eso mismo fue lo que dije yo cuando me lo contó Sakura. 

- ¿De verdad?- Dijo Ai, muy sonriente.- Lo que no me explico, es el porqué papá nunca me habló de esta obra...

- Seguramente, por el mismo motivo por el cual le prohibió a mi madre que dijese algo.- Rió Reiko.- Pero yo me enteré gracias a la afición que tenía ella de niña de grabar a la tuya en todo momento.

- ¿Quieres decir que está grabado en video?

- Por supuesto, es más ya verás como habrá una pequeña sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Sí, verás...

Fueron pasando los días y cuando faltaba para el festival menos de una semana, Sakura y Shaorán decidieron ensayar juntos ya que casi toda la obra salían juntos. Pero en el momento del ensayo en el que Sakura debía besar a Shaorán... apareció una carta de Clow que lo fastidió. Entre los dos la capturaron, aunque después, no tuvieron muchas ganas de continuar ensayando.

- ¡Jo! ¡Que rabia! Dos segundos más y se habrían besado.- Dijo Reiko desilusionada y cámara en mano.

- Sí, es una lástima. Si "Arena" no hubiese intervenido, se habrían dado un beso. Ahora ¿Quién sabe cuando se lo darán?- Repuso Ai, también con fastidio.

- Bueno... ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Lo mejor es que no les digamos que los hemos visto o sino tu padre tardará toda esta semana en adoptar su color natural.- Rió Reiko.

- Tienes razón, vamos a clase.- Dijo Ai, saltando del árbol donde estaban escondidas.

Y llegó el día de la obra todo el mundo andaba de aquí para allá, muertos de miedo y carcomidos por los nervios, aunque parezca mentira, solo Ai y Reiko estaban tranquilas, puesto que estaban juntas. Faltaba poco más de veinte minutos para comenzar, y ¡Ellos eran los primeros! Fue en ese momento en el que ambas niñas vieron a Sakura y Shaorán, los protas, que todavía no se habían cambiado y no parecía que tuviesen mucha intención de hacerlo.

- Sakura, ¿Cómo es que todavía no os habéis cambiado Shaorán y tú?- Preguntó Ai.

- Bueno... lo que pasa es que Tomoyo le pidió a la señorita Mitzuki si podía hacernos los trajes a Shaorán y a mí, y la señorita le dijo que sí, pero ella todavía no ha llegado.

- ya estoy aquí.- Dijo de pronto Tomoyo.- Venga a cambiaros.

- Sí, voy.

- ¡Eh! Shaorán que no me olvido de ti.- Dijo Tomoyo cogiendo a Shaorán por el cuello y lo arrastra y Ai y Reiko lo miraban todo con una gota en la cabeza.

No mucho rato después volvieron a aparecer, primero Sakura con el traje de príncipe que le quedaba realmente bien y poco después un Shaorán completamente enfadado con un bonito traje de princesa y una peluca con una corona y muchísimos tirabuzones.

- ¡ME NIEGO A SALIR ASÍ!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME OYES, TOMOYO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME NIEGO!!!!!!!!

- Pero por qué Shaorán si te queda muy bien.- Le dijo Tomoyo.

- Sí, estás muy mono.- Dijo Ai

- A VER ¡¡¡¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ LLEVA TANTOS LAZOS Y ENCAJES?!!!!

- Pues, porque eres una princesa.- Dijo muy tranquila Tomoyo.

- ¿A SÍ? ¿Y POR QUÉ TENGO QUE LLEVAR ESTOS MALDITOS TIRABUZONES? ¡¡¡¡ME NIEGO!!!!!! ¡NO PIENSO SALIR ASÍ!!!!!

- Bueno...- Repuso Tomoyo con tristeza.- Pues si no quieres salir, tendremos que suspender la obra... Y Yukito se pondrá tan triste... pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Si no quieres salir...

- Está bien... lo haré.- Dijo Shaorán.

Toda la escena era observada por Ai y Reiko con una ENORME gota que les caía por la nuca, y Ai se atrevió a susurrarle a Reiko.

- ¡Jo! Reiko, tu madre no ha cambiado para nada. sigue consiguiendo todo lo que se propone de la gente. Mira como ha convencido a mi padre...

- Ya lo veo.- Repuso su amiga con una gran gota.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca hasta la escena del beso... en ese momento una gran oscuridad lo envolvió todo...

- ¿Qué pasa?- Gritó Sakura.

- Es una carta de...- Shaorán no terminó lo que iba a decir porque desapareció en la oscuridad dejando muy asustada a Sakura.

- ¡Luz! ¡Protégenos a Reiko y a mí de forma que podamos observar todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor!- Gritó Ai mientras invocaba a la carta "Luz" y ésta las protegía de la acción de la carta.

Lo que vieron a continuación fue a una muy asustada Sakura, a la que le entraban ganas de ponerse a llorar ya que no conseguía encontrar a nadie y se sentía sola. Entonces poco a poco la oscuridad comenzó a ser tanta que ya le impedía verse las piernas.

- ¡Ai! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! Si no lo hacemos quedará completamente atrapada por "Oscuridad".

- No, ella lo logrará sola.

- Pero...

- No conoces a mi madre si crees que no podrá con ésto.- Dijo algo enojada.

Mientras tanto Sakura ya se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente pero entonces repentinamente dejó de llorar.

- Tengo que tranquilizarme. Tal y como diría Shaorán, llorar no me sirve de nada, en vez de eso tengo que tratar de concentrarme.- Se decía Sakura, hablando para sí, pero en voz alta.- No es la carta "Negra" pero todo ésto está muy oscuro. Es... la carta "Oscuridad"- En ese momento una pequeña luz surgió.- Ya veo, esta carta no es como "Espejo" en la que solo tuve que adivinar su nombre.- En ese momento la oscuridad se hizo más densa y Sakura se asustó todavía más.- Tengo que tranquilizarme.- Dijo cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire.- ¡Todo va a salir bien! ¡Seguro que todo saldrá bien!- En ese momento ella comenzó a brillar muchísimo.- ¡Brillo! ¡Ya lo entiendo! Yo brillo y es por eso que he podido ver la oscuridad.

En ese momento apareció otra carta que salió del interior de Sakura, que le dijo que había vivido dentro de ella desde que liberó las cartas y la ayudó a atrapar a "Oscuridad", era la carta "Luz". En ese momento todo volvió a la normalidad y se encontró al lado de Shaorán en la cama donde se suponía que él tenía que estar acostado, solo que ambos estaban de pie. Fue tanta la alegría que sintió que se le lanzó al cuello mientras gritaba que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y Meiling le estiraba de la capa para que soltase a su Shaorán y éste se ponía con el rojo más intenso de la gama de colores posible en su cara.

- ¡Desvergonzada!- Gritó Touya desde el público, mientras también intentaba lanzarse al escenario, y Yukito lo retenía a duras penas y Kaho lo observaba todo divertida.

- Te lo dije.- Dijo Ai con una gran sonrisa, aprovechando la confusión.

- Sí, ha atrapado a "Luz" y "Oscuridad".

- El Juicio Final se acerca. Me pregunto, como le sentará a mamá saber de Yue y conocerlo.

- Ya está cerca.- Comentó Reiko.

- Sí. Puedo sentirlo. ¿Verdad que sí, Yue?- Dijo Ai, más para sí misma que para su amiga Reiko.


	7. Tan solo somos observadoras

__

Capítulo VII

Tan solo somos observadoras.

Era domingo, muy bonito por cierto, y comenzó a sonar el despertador con insistencia en dos habitaciones diferentes. Pero mientras que en una se apagó de inmediato, en la otra sonaba, sonaba y sonaba.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AI!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡REIKO YA HACE RATO QUE ESTÁ LEVANTADA!!!!!

- Hmmmmm.- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEEEESSSPIIIIEEERRRTAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Kerito es muy temprano.- Dijo la niña despertando.

- Te recuerdo que hoy has quedado con tus padres y tu tía Tomoyo, para ver a Yukito en el concurso de tiro con arco. Y Reiko ya hace veinte minutos que está levantada.

- ¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS DESPERTADO ANTES!!!!?- Dijo mientras se levantaba y vestía a toda prisa.

- ¿¡¡¡¡CÓMO DICES!!!!?- Kerito estaba histérico.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAÑANA ESTARÉ AFÓNICO POR TU CULPA!!!!!!!!!!

- Vale, vale.

La niña salió de su habitación y fue hacía la cocina, donde ya se encontraba su amiga junto con su guardián preparando o mejor dicho tomándose el desayuno y observando a su apurada amiga con una gran sonrisa.

- Vaya, parece que Kerito por fin ha conseguido despertarte.- Dijo cuando entró.

- ¿Llevaba mucho llamándome?

- Digamos que unos veinte minutos.- Repuso Spiny.

- ¿Tanto?- Se sorprendió.

- Sí, y además creo que con los gritos que ha dado, estará como dos o tres días afónico.- Dijo Reiko acentuando su sonrisa.

- ¡Uy! Pobre Kerito. Bueno mañana le compraré una buena cantidad de dulces.

- Bueno, parece que eso es lo único que le gustan, los dulces. Sinceramente, no sé como se los puede comer.- Dijo Spiny con desdén.

- ¿A sí? Pues a ti parecen gustarte mucho más que a él cuando los pruebas, Spiny.- Dijo Ai con malicia.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre y Reiko iba a abrir, mientras Spiny se escondía y Ai terminaba de desayunar. Eran Tomoyo y Shaorán que venían a buscarlas. Reiko los hizo pasar hasta la cocina, donde Ai terminaba a toda prisa de desayunar estando a punto de ahogarse por eso y los demás la observaban con una gran gotaza. En cuanto la pobre termino se fueron hacía la casa de Sakura.

- ¡Ups! Creo que se me ha ido la mano, papá. He hecho más comida de la cuenta.

- No te preocupes, hija. Conociendo a Yukito, seguro que no sobrará nada, pero, ¿Quieres decir que podrás con todas esas cajas...? Pesarán mucho.

- No te preocupes papá. Estoy segura que recibiré ayuda.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Sakura muy animada fue a abrir la puerta. Eran sus amigos. Después d un pequeño pataleo de Kero para poder ir al picnic, lo cual logró, se marcharon. Shaorán llevaba las cajas de comida que había preparado Saura, y aunque pesaban realmente mucho, no aceptó ningún tipo de ayuda.

- ¿Cómo le irá a Meiling?- Preguntó Ai ya en el tren.

- No te preocupes. Ayer me llamó y está muy bien.- Dijo Shaorán.- Dice que nos hecha de menos y os envía saludos.

- ¿Sí?- Dijeron las cuatro niñas.

- Sí.

En ese momento la mochila de Sakura cobró vida propia y Kero se asomó por una pequeña ranura, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

- ¡Ufff! Pensé que me ahogaba.

- Kero, ¿por qué has venido? Si era por la comida también podía haberte preparado algo a ti, y podías habértelo comido en la habitación.

- ¡Oye! ¡Pero que crees! ¡Yo no voy solo por la comida!- Dijo Kero muy ofendido.- Lo que pasa es que creo que ésta será la última y quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo.

- ¿La última?- Dijeron los cinco a la vez.

- ¿Te refieres a la última carta?- Preguntó Tomoyo y como el muñequito asintió, añadió muy contenta.- ¡Muy bien Sakura, lo conseguiste!

- ¡Sí!

Pero mientras, Sakura Tomoyo e incluso Shaorán lo celebraban muy alegremente, Kero, Ai y Reiko, permanecían muy serios, cosa que hizo que el guardián empezase a sospechar que ambas niñas sabían mas de lo que querían decir. Y las miró con desconfianza.

Cuando al fin llegaron buscaron a Yukito por todo el lugar y lo encontraron o más bien él los encontró a ellos, muy cerca de la zona donde estaban los participantes y tras desearle mucha suerte se dispusieron a ver el concurso. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que otro de los participantes era la señorita Mitzuki.

- ¿Tú sabías ésto, Ai?- Le susurró Reiko a su amiga.

- No.- Dijo muy bajito.- Nunca me habían dicho que ella también participase. Papá solo me dijo que estuvo presente, pero...

Ai se calló y se dispuso a ver el concurso. Ambas pensaron que nadie las había escuchado pero se equivocaban... Tomoyo las había oído, por lo que su desconfianza hacía ambas se hacía más notoria.

- **"¿Que han querido decir con ésto?"**- Pensaba.- "**Ocultan algo... ¿Pero qué? Por la forma en la que hablaban es como si todo ésto ya hubiese pasado... pero eso no es posible... ¿o sí?... Bueno Shaorán puede viajar al pasado con "Retorno" y ellas bien son hechiceras pero... Mejor no saco conjeturas precipitadas"**

Mientras Tomoyo pensaba ésto tanto Yukito como Kaho habían llegado a la final, habían empatado, eso quería decir que el primero que perdiese la concentración y fallase perdería. Así comenzaron a tirar su flechas, dando cada una certeramente en el blanco, todo bajo la atenta mirada de todos, incluido Kero, que miraba muy interesado a Kaho. En ese momento la señorita Mitzuki pareció sobresaltarse y falló.

- ¡Oh! La señorita Mitzuki ha perdido.- Dijo Sakura con tristeza, pero pareció animarse rápidamente.- Pero eso significa que Yukito ha ganado.

- Señorita Mitzuki.- Dijo Yukito.- Se encuentra bien, me ha parecido que se había sobresaltado cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su última flecha y eso le ha hecho que perdiese.

- No te preocupes, Tsukishiro. Lo que pasa es que me he sentido observaba, nada más.

- ¿Observada?

- Sí.

Yukito se reunió con Sakura y los demás y comieron muy animadamente, mientras Kero, se "escapaba" para ir a hablar con Kaho. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta fue a buscarlo, digamos que lo encontró hablando muy animadamente con Kaho, lo que la dejó bastante desconcertada.

Cuando ya se disponían a irse, notaron la presencia de la última carta de Clow y después de dormir a todo el mundo Sakura y Kero fueron a capturarla. Era "Tierra y la logró derrotar con "Bosque". En ese momento Kero comenzó a brillar y sus alitas crecieron muchísimo hasta que lo envolvieron completamente y cuando éstas se retiraron apareció un enorme león alado.

- ¿Y tú quien eres?- Dijo Sakura provocando que el león se fuese al suelo.

- Soy yo, Sakura. ¿No me reconoces? Kerberos.

- ¿Kero? ¿Tú eres Kero?

- He recuperado mi auténtico aspecto.

Después de que la niña lo hubiese mirado bien, regresaron con el resto, que lo esperaban en el templo donde se habían celebrado el concurso. Cuando llegaron, Tomoyo se puso muy contenta ante la idea de que su amiga hubiese atrapado la última carta, aunque entonces reparó en Kero y...

- A ver ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Él es Kerberos, ese es su auténtico aspecto ¿verdad?- Dijo Ai

- Cierto. ¿Que pasa, Tomoyo? ¿Ya no me reconoces?

- ¡Uy! Kero eres realmente adorable.

- ¿Adorable?- Dijo el aludido.- Es la primera vez que me dicen eso bajo este aspecto.

- Sakura, todavía no has escrito tu nombre en la carta ¿verdad?- Le dijo Ai muy seria.

- No, ahora lo voy a hacer.

- Espera, por favor déjame que te grabe.

Tomoyo llamó por teléfono a sus guardaespaldas y al cabo de un ratito, éstas llegaron trayendo la furgoneta de los trajes y luego se fueron. Sakura se cambió y se puso el mismo traje que llevaba su muñeca y Shaorán bajó de la furgoneta al poco rato con su traje ceremonial.

Sakura escribió su nombre en la carta y justo en ese momento, Yukito se iluminó con una luz blanquecina y debajo de él, apareció el círculo mágico de Clow Reed.

- Ha comenzado.- Dijo Ai, muy seria.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Que ha comenzado?- Dijo Sakura asustada

- El Juicio Final.- Contestó Reiko muy seria.

- Yukito.- Dijo Sakura muy bajito.

En ese momento, las alas que habían rodeado a Yukito se separaron dejando a la vista de todos a un joven, por su aspecto cualquiera le echaría como mucho veinte años aunque sus extraños trajes, su pelo plateado y sus dos grandes alas en la espalda dejaban ver que no era una persona normal y corriente.

- ¿Quién es ese? ¿Dónde está Yukito?

- Está ahí, Sakura. Yue es en realidad Yukito.- Dijo Ai.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.- Dijo Kerberos.

- Cierto.- Dijo Yue mientras se acercaba a Sakura.- Así que tú eres la escogida por Kerberos.- Dijo tomándola de la barbilla.- Podemos decir que es la primera vez que nos vemos. Aunque... no eres la única que tiene cartas... ese chico también tiene.- La expresión de Yue cambió radicalmente.- Una persona que no ha sido capaz de capturar todas las cartas no tienen derecho al Juicio. Es indigno.

- Lo sé. Pero estoy convencido que Sakura lo logrará.- Le dijo Kerberos.

- Tú siempre tan optimista.

- Y tu siempre tan pesimista, ya veo que todos estos años sin vernos no te han cambiado, no.

- Muy bien, que comience el Juicio Final.- Dijo Yue muy serio, llevándose a Shaorán.

Mientras Sakura, corría intentando ayudar a su amigo, Tomoyo estaba muy confundida, y lo manifestó en voz alta, pero cuando Kerberos (LO SIENTO, PERO A KERO, CUANDO ESTÉ EN SU FORMA ORIGINAL LO LLAMARÉ KERBEROS) fue a explicarle que era lo que estaba pasando... Shaorán apareció cayendo en los brazos de Sakura, totalmente agotado, y tras un corto aviso, Yue se llevó a Sakura hasta la Torre de Tokio. Entonces Tomoyo volvió a hacer presente su confusión y cuando otra vez Kerberos le iba a contestar...

- El Juicio Final. (Suspiro) Es la última prueba y la más importante que debe pasar un cazador de cartas, si lo logra se convertirá en Señor de las Cartas, pero si no... caerá una gran desgracia sobre el mundo y las cartas volverán a quedar libres. Las cartas de Clow tienen dos guardianes, uno es Kerberos, que simboliza el sol que hay en el círculo mágico de Clow y que además es el protector y vigilante de las cartas y del cazador. Y luego está Yue que simboliza la luna y de hecho eso es lo que significa su nombre, él es el juez protector y aquel que somete al elegido por Kerberos al Juicio. Sakura deberá vencerlo para convertirse en Señora. Solo entonces las cartas le pertenecerán. Solo entonces.- dijo Ai interrumpiendo o mejor dicho anteponiéndose a la explicación de Kerberos.

- ¡Oye! ¿Y tú como sabes tanto?- Dijo Kerberos desconfiado.

Pero Ai, no le contestó. Estaba atento a las escenas que se desarrollaban en la Torre, muy atenta y no hacía caso a ninguno de los comentarios de los otros. Reiko por su parte también lo observaba todo fascinada. A pesar de todos los videos que había en su casa sobre su tía Sakura, nunca había visto el Juicio Final, entre otros motivos porque su madre estaba tan preocupada por su tía Sakura, que no reparó en grabarlo todo en video.

Mientras la escena que se desarrollaba en la Torre no parecía muy alentadora. Sakura lo único que hacía era huir de los ataque de Yue, no intentaba luchar contra él, no quería y tampoco podía, cada vez que miraba a Yue veía a su querido Yukito y eso hacía que ni siquiera intentase luchar contra él.

Todos observaban ésto con atención, y mostraban su preocupación, Sakura estaba en apuros y no sabían que hacer. Solo dos personas mostraban tranquilidad. Ai y Reiko que conocían de antemano que Sakura vencería, solo ellas. Fue en ese momento que Shaorán comenzó a correr con un talismán en su mano dispuesto a brindarle su ya acostumbrada ayuda a su amiga, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo Kerberos se interpuso.

- ¡EN ESTA OCASIÓN NO!- Gritó el león alado.

- ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Debo ayudarla!

- No puedes.- Le dijo Ai mientras ponía su mano en el hombre de Shaorán.- Si lo haces ella perderá de forma automática. En esta ocasión no debes ayudarla.

- Pero si ella perderá de todas formas, si no le ayudo.

- ¿¡TAN POCO CONFIAS EN ELLA!? ¡ELLA VENCERÁ!- Dijo enfadada, aunque se calmó enseguida.- Ella vencerá, créeme. Nosotras también queremos ayudar, pero todo lo referente a las cartas Clow somos una meras observadoras. Ahora vosotros también debéis serlo.

- Escúchala porque tiene razón.- Dijo Kerberos mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo y ya cuando estuvo a su lado remugó.- Pero me gustaría saber ¿por qué sabe todas estas cosas? Sabe demasiado, demasiado. Sabe incluso de cosas que tan solo los guardianes o el Señor pueden saber. ¿Por qué?

En ese momento Sakura utilizó una carta, "Bosque" y aunque de un principio parecía que le hacía caso, pronto se volvió contra ella misma.

- ¡NOOO! ¡SAKURA!- Gritó Kerberos.

- Tranquilo, Kerberos.- Dijo Ai, mientras posaba su mano en su cabeza.- Ella vencerá, ya lo verás. Cuando su verdadero poder despierte, Yue no podrá interceder en la relación que mantiene con las cartas, y vencerá.

- ¿Su verdadero poder?- Preguntó Confuso.

- Sí, hasta ahora ha utilizado la magia de Clow, pero pronto, dentro de pocos minutos, su poder despertará, utilizará sus cartas y Yue será incapaz de hacer nada. Sakura vencerá y se convertirá en Señora...

- ¡Ai!- Gritó Reiko angustiada.

La niña calló súbitamente como si hubiese cometido un gran error y se alejó del guardián, que la observaba confundido. en ese momento volvió a observar la lucha, con gran asombro de su parte al observar como todo lo que le había dicho Ai se empezaba a cumplir. Fue entonces cuando Sakura despertó su poder y venció a Yue, tal y como había dicho Ai. El guardián miró a la niña confundido y luego se alejó volando hacía Yue mientras Shaorán y Tomoyo iban hacía Sakura.

Por su parte, Ai y Reiko lo miraban todo con una gran sonrisa, pronto, todo llegaría a su fin, también su participación en esa historia... o al menos eso creían. Al cabo de un momento, ambas se reunieron con sus amigos para celebrar el hecho que Sakura se hubiese convertido en Señora.

- ¡Sakura! Felicidades. Realmente te lo has ganado.- Dijo Ai muy alegre y feliz.

- Gracias. De verdad, muchas gracias.- Dijo Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa, que reflejaba el gran parecido con su interlocutora.

- La lástima, es que Shaorán ha perdido. Lo siento, Shaorán.- Repuso Ai, un poco tristona.

- No pasa nada, Sakura ha sido mucho mejor que yo y...

- ¡Sakura!- Dijo Kero apareciendo de repente.

- ¡Kero! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡he ganado!- Dijo la niña realmente contenta mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

- Sakura, suéltalo que lo vas a asfixiar.- Dijo Ai entre risas.

- ¡Uy!- Dijo soltándolo de repente y éste cogía una bocanada de aire.

- Sakura, un poco más y me ahogo... Yo también estoy muy contento de que seas la Nueva Señora, pero esa no es razón para asfixiarme.

-Lo siento mucho, Kero.- Dijo la niña avergonzada.

Todos se pusieron a reír mientras Tomoyo lo grababa todo con su cámara de video cuando el guardián reparó en nuestra protagonista, y recordando lo que le dijo durante el combate, le preguntó con suspicacia.

- ¡Oye Ai! ¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a pasar durante el Juicio Final? Dime.

- Bueno... ésto... yo....

- Lo que pasa es que estaba convencida que pronto capturaría la última carta y quiso saber que pasaría, así que leyó el futuro en sus cartas.- Le dijo Reiko salvando a Ai de una difícil situación.

Esa explicación les bastó a todos y tras despedirse se dirigieron cada uno a sus casas. Ya estaban tanto Ai como Reiko listas para irse a dormir, cuando Reiko le preguntó a su amiga...

- ¿Qué te ha parecido todo, Ai?

- Sinceramente... me ha gustado mucho. Aunque me habían hablado del Juicio, siempre fue de una forma muy general y sólo como venció mamá. La verdad, es que me ha parecido muy interesante.

- A mí también, pero yo no sabía gran cosa.

- ¿Cómo que no sabías?- Preguntó Ai confundida.

- Pues eso, que no sabía gran cosa, solo que tu madre venció a Yue y nada más.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo es posible que solo sepas eso? ¡Si tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo!

- Por si no lo recuerdas... mi padre todavía no había llegado de Inglaterra, eso quiere decir que ni él, ni Spiny, ni Nakuru, pudieron estar presentes durante el Juicio, de forma que no saben muy bien como se desarrolló todo.

- ¿Y tú madre? Ella siempre grababa a mamá en video...

- No te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?- preguntó todavía más confusa la niña.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta que mi madre estaba tan preocupada por la tuya que no ha reparado en grabar el Juicio en video? Así es un poco difícil que pudiera verla en video ¿no?

- ¡Ups!- A Ai le cayó una pequeña gotita.- Pues no, no me había dado cuenta.

- No hace falta que lo digas... ya me he dado cuenta.

Ambas niñas se miraron y sonrieron. En ese momento Ai recordó algo que había sucedido esa noche y se lo comentó a su amiga.

- ¡Ah! Por cierto... gracias por ayudarme cuando Kerberos me hizo es pregunta. Ya sabes cuando me preguntó como sabía tanto sobre lo del Juicio...

- De nada, pero amiguita... a ver si reparas más en lo que dices, que casi te delatas cuando les has explicado todo eso... si no te hubiese parado, le hubiese explicado todo a Kerberos.

- sí, lo sé también te tengo que...

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento entraron a la habitación Kerito y Spiny para reñir a las niñas porque todavía no se habían acostado y al día siguiente había clases.

Y así ambas niñas se durmieron, cada una con un pensamiento distinto, mientras Reiko pensaba ilusionada que ahora que había pasado el Juicio muy pronto podría ver a su padre, Ai, deseaba volver a ver a su padre al cual echaba mucho de menos. Y en sus sueños, se reunió con él y su madre también estaba con ellos y eran muy felices.

No hacía ni diez minutos que Ai se había dormido con Kerito a los pies de la cama que una mujer transparente, de unos veintidós años más o menos, aparecía junto con otra de veintisiete muy parecida a ella.

- ¡Oh! Sakura, es realmente adorable. Como se parece a ti.- Dijo la más mayor.

- Sí, lo es. Pero no sabes como me gustaría poder estar con ella o al menos mantener una conversación.

- Todo a su tiempo... todo a su tiempo.- Dijo la más mayor poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sakura y le sonreía.

- Sí, tienes razón mamá, todo llegará. Por ahora, he de conformarme con poder estar cerca de ella.- Le dijo Sakura a su madre.

Luego se acercó a Ai y con mucho cariño pasó su mano por la cabeza de la niña y sonrió de la forma más dulce que nadie es capaz de imaginarse, para añadir después...

- Todo terminará pronto... hasta entonces... seguiré cuidando de ti lo mejor que pueda. Te quiero, mi pequeña Ai.- Y tras decir ésto se agachó y le dio un leve beso en la frente.

Después de ésto ambos espíritus se desvanecieron en la nada y Ai sonrió y murmuró entre sueños...

- Mamá... Mamá..


	8. ¡Que poca imaginación!

__

Capítulo VIII

¡Que poca imaginación!

Ai se despertó muy temprano, a causa del gran alboroto que había en la casa, y se extraño que Kerito no estuviese en los pies de su cama como era su costumbre. Cuando se levantó y entró a la cocina una pequeña gota de sudor surcó su nuca... Ahí estaban Kerito y Reiko tratando de detener a Spiny, mejor dicho... Reiko trataba de detener a Spiny porque Kerito, había intentado pararlo estirándole de la cola y solo había conseguido que Spiny lo llevase con él, y ahí estaban los tres... Spiny completamente alocado, seguro que había comido algún dulce, volando como loco por toda la cocina con Kerito agarrado de su cola, el pobre estaba recibiendo un buen número de mamporros por culpa de Spiny pero el leoncito se había quedado tan espantado ante la idea de no poder detenerlo que no se había soltado y seguía cogido con fuerza a la cola de su compañero, y por último Reiko que iba de una banda a otra de la cocina tratando de detener a su pequeño guardián.

- Pero... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Ai, al ver la escena.

- Bue... buenos... días... Ai...- Dijo su amiga sin parar en su persecución.

Ai no lo dudó ni un momento, se acercó a Spiny y sin que este lo pudiese evitar lo cogió cuando pasaba justo por delante de ella y lo agarró con fuerza para que no se pudiese escapar.

- Ahora dime... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Bueno... es que hoy llegará papá.- Dijo Reiko muy emocionada ante la perspectiva de conocer como era su padre de niño.- y estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dormir así que me levanté y pensé en hacer unas cuantas galletas... le di una Kerito y Spiny se cogió otra sin que me diese cuenta y... bueno has llegado cuando intentábamos pararle.

- Anda toma.- Dijo Ai en un suspiro, entregándole a Spiny ahora completamente dormido y cogía a un Kerito lleno de chichones.

Ambas niñas se pusieron a desayunar mientras recordaban lo bien que se lo habían pasado junto con Shaorán y Tomoyo el día anterior, aunque Sakura no pudo ir, todavía no había terminado los deberes de vacaciones y tuvo que quedarse a terminarlos. Cuando acabaron de desayunar, se despidieron de sus guardianes y se marcharon hacía el colegio.

- Buenos días.- Dijeron las dos a la vez

- ¡Buenos días!- Dijeron Sakura y Shaorán que eran los encargados.

- Oye, Sakura ¿acabaste al final los deberes de vacaciones?- Preguntó Ai.

- Sí, pude terminarlos a tiempo, gracias a que Kero me ayudó.

- buenos días.

- ¡Buenos días, Tomoyo!- Dijeron los cuatro.

- ¿Quién creéis que será nuestro tutor? Como la señorita Mitzuki se ha ido a estudiar al extranjero...- Preguntó Ai.

- Yo lo sé. Lo he visto en el pasillo.- Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¡A sí! ¿Quién?- Preguntó Sakura.

- Bueno, solo os diré que es profesor.

En ese momento llegó el nuevo tutor que no era otro que el señor Terada, y todos fueron corriendo a sus sitios. Nada más entrar se dispuso a hacer un anuncio para sorpresa de sus alumnos ¿Que podía querer anunciar? Nadie lo sabía, nadie excepto Ai y Reiko (COMO NO)

- Buenos días a todos. Como la señorita Kaho Mitzuki, la que era vuestra tutora, se ha marchado al extranjero a estudiar, a partir de este momento yo seré vuestro tutor.- Dijo el señor Terada.- Antes de todo, quiero presentaros un nuevo compañero. Pasa por favor.- Y entró un niño muy atractivo.- Este es Eriol Hiragisawa y viene desde Inglaterra. Siéntate detrás de Daidouji.

Leves murmullos se levantaron por toda la clase al escuchar el apellido del nuevo alumnos, era el mismo que el apellido de Reiko. Mientras tanto Eriol se acercó hasta su asiento deteniéndose justo delante de Sakura...

- Hola.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hola.- Respondió Sakura.

Y se sentó en su sitio, dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura, mientras Shaorán echaba humo por las orejas. Fue en ese momento que él reparó en las dos niñas que estaban delante de Tomoyo y Sakura y palideció. Podía notar la gran cantidad de poder que emanaba de cada una de las niñas, es más, podía notar que había una gran cantidad de poder en una de ellas, la que había delante de Sakura e incluso, notaba que el poder de esa niña era muchísimo más superior que el de la maestra de cartas. Ésto le preocupó, ¿y si podía notar quien era realmente? ¿Y si se lo decía a Sakura?...

Llegó la hora del descanso, y cuando Sakura estaba escribiendo una carta a la señorita Mitzuki, en la que le explicaba que había llegado un chico nuevo y que se le hacía conocido cuando...

- No sé porqué pero... se me hace conocido... es como si ya le conociese de antes.- Dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

- A mí me pasa lo mismo.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Hiragisawa.- Dijo Sakura asustada.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Llámame Eriol...

Y Sakura y Eriol comenzaron una conversación bajo la atenta mirada de Shaorán, Tomoyo, Ai y Reiko.

- ¡Uy! Sakura parece estar viviendo la historia de un cómic para chicas.- Dijo Tomoyo riendo, mientras Ai y Reiko sonreían y Shaorán le aparecía tres enormes venas en la frente.

Ya a la salida, Ai y Reiko se despidieron rápidamente de sus amigos y se marcharon, aunque no dirección a su casa... sino hacía otra. Después de caminar un rato llegaron a una gran mansión.

- ¿Es aquí?- Dijo Ai insegura.- Pero si aquí había un parque de atracciones.

- Sí, es aquí. Papá me lo explicó. El parque de atracciones lo construyeron justo después que volviese a Inglaterra.

- Venga vámonos a casa Reiko... nos puede descubrir.

- ¿Qué crees que no nos ha descubierto ya?

- ¿Que ha descubierto alguien?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Hiragisawa!- Dijeron ambas niñas asustadas...

- Llamadme Eriol.- Dijo el aludido con una sonrisa.

- Nos has asustado.- Dijo Ai.

- Es cierto...

- Lo siento.

- Bueno... Reiko, mejor vámonos. Adiós Eriol.

- ¿Quiénes sois?- Dijo Eriol muy serio.

- ¡Oh! Perdona... somos muy maleducadas. Yo me llamo Reiko Hiragisawa y ella es mi amiga Ai Li.

- ¿Quiénes sois realmente?

- Quiénes decimos ser...- Dijo Ai.- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres realmente?

- ¡Uy! ¡Que desconfiada! Soy Eriol Hiragisawa.

- ¿En serio?- Dijo Ai desconfiadamente.- No querrás decir... Clow Reed.

Eriol se llevó un leve sobresalto, así pues no se había confundido cuando las miró, eran hechiceras, y muy poderosas. A pesar de que estaba ocultando su presencia ambas habían sabido quien era. Se había quedado sin habla y no sabía como reaccionar. ¡Por primera vez en su vida!

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo...?

- Nos invitas a pasar.- Dijo Reiko.

- Sí... sí, claro.- Dijo Eriol todavía costándole reaccionar.- Adelante.

Eriol las guió hasta un salón bastante grande, donde les invitó a sentarse. Justo cuando se sentaban apareció Spinel.

- Hola Eriol. Ya has...- paró al ver a las dos niñas, mientras pensaba que había metido la pata.

- Bien...- Dijo Eriol recuperándose de su sorpresa.- ¿me podéis decir como sabéis quien soy?

- Bueno...- comenzó Ai.- Digamos que podemos notar que tienes un gran poder.. además estuvimos con Sakura y Shaorán durante parte de la captura de las cartas, así pues tu presencia es inconfundible.

- Sakura y Shaorán no se han dado cuenta porque su nivel de poder es muy débil, pero nosotras...- Dijo Reiko.

- Ya entiendo se...

- Ante todo... queremos que sepas que nosotras no vamos a intervenir.- Dijo Reiko.

- ¿Qué?

- Sabemos a que has venido, y no pensamos intervenir... ni en tu contra... ni a tu favor...- Dijo Ai mirando le muy seriamente, tal y como habría hecho su padre.- Tal y como dijimos en su día, todo lo referente a Clow, somos unas meras observadoras. Su mirada volvió a cambiar convirtiéndose en su mirada alegre de siempre.- No tienes que temernos.

- Bueno... ahora nos tenemos que ir. Adiós Eriol. Hasta mañana.

Ai y Reiko se marcharon dejado a un confundido Eriol. Cuando ya se habían marchado, Spinel por fin se atrevió a hablar.

- Eriol, ¿Quiénes eran?

- Unas compañeras de clase.

- Pero son...

- Lo sé, son hechiceras. Te diré algo, tengo la sensación de que esas chicas ya me conocían antes de hoy.

- Pero eso es...

- ¿Imposible? Recuerda esto Spinel, en tema de magia... nada es imposible. Ahora mejor nos preparamos... debemos comenzar con los trastornos.

Mientras Ai y Reiko ya habían llegado a su casa y conversaban sobre lo que acaban de hacer...

- ¿Crees que hemos hecho lo correcto?- Preguntó Ai nerviosa.

- Ja, ja, ja. hace gracia que seas tú quién me lo preguntes, Ai. Después de todo fuiste tú quien lo comenzó.- Hizo una pausa y dijo.- Sinceramente Ai, hay veces que no te entiendo. Unas veces ere realmente inocente y confiada y otras... otras eres realmente desconfiada...

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo. (PUES YO SÍ)

- Mira Ai... comienza a llover...

- Sí... creo que tu padre ha comenzado relativamente pronto. Esto es obra suya.

- Ahora que lo pienso... ésto me recuerda...

- Sí... es exactamente lo mismo que hizo para que yo transformara a "Fuego". Hija, tu padre tiene "muy poca imaginación" 

- ¡Oye! que él no sabe que ésto te lo hará a ti también.

- Sí, peor conmigo sí lo sabía, es por eso que digo que tiene poca imaginación.

- Bueno... según me explico mi padre... tu madre no consiguió nada el primer día... será mañana cuando lo logre.

- Sí, es cierto...

Al día siguiente cuando entraron en clase se encontraron con Sakura que iba muy deprimida. No hablaron mucho ni en ese momento, ni en toda la mañana... la razón era que Sakura parecía estar en las nubes, pensando... para cualquiera, lo que pensaba era todo un misterio, para cualquiera excepto Tomoyo, Ai, Reiko, Shaorán y Eriol.

- No te preocupes... tú ya verás como toda saldrá bien.- Le dijo Ai con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?

- El problema, se solucionará. Ya lo verás.- Le dijo justo antes de irse con Reiko.

- Sakura, ¿qué te ha dicho?- Le preguntó Shaorán.

- Que todo saldrá bien.- Dijo incrédula.- Que el problema se solucionará.

- Que extraño ¿no?- Intervino Tomoyo.

-A veces, creo que saben más de lo que dicen. Sobre todo en el asunto de las cartas y ahora ésto.

Aquella noche, Sakura se dirigió al parque del Pingüino junto a Tomoyo, Kero, y Yue para intentar solucionar lo de esa misteriosa lluvia. Desde un árbol cercano tres sombras lo observaban todo, aunque poco después se le agregaron dos personas más.

- ¿Os importa que os acompañemos?- Dijo Reiko.

- ¡Reiko! ¡Ai! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- Repuso Eriol sorprendido.

- Lo mismo que tú... observar.- Le dijo Ai.

- ¿No vais a intervenir?

- Te lo dijimos ayer,- Dijo Ai mientras tanto Reiko como ella se acomodaban en una rama.- no vamos a intervenir...ni a tu favor... ni al suyo. Son cosas que debéis hacer vosotros... sin la ayuda de nadie.

- ¿Quiénes sois?- Dijo Rubimoon.

- No temas, guardiana. No somos enemigos.- Dijo Reiko con una sonrisa.- Y nunca os haríamos daño a vosotros... o a ellos. Mi nombre es Reiko Hiragisawa y mi amiga se llama Ai Li.

- ¿Hiragisawa? ¿Li?- Dijeron con sorpresa.

- ¿No os lo habíamos dicho?- Rió Reiko divertida.- ¡Vaya Ai! ¡Somos muy despistadas!

- Si.- Dijo ausente mirando como su madre intentaba sin éxito alguno salir de un remolino de agua.- Oye Eriol, retirarás el hechizo antes que alguien resulte dañado ¿Verdad?

- Sí, por supuesto. ¿Acaso te preocupa?

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Qué no vaya a intervenir no significa que no me preocupe por ellos! ¡Son mis amigos!- Dijo ofendida.

Todos vieron en ese momento como Sakura hacía aparecer su círculo mágico, el de la estrella, y salía de la columna de agua con su báculo. En esos momentos, Ai se permitió una sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por sus acompañantes. Entonces Sakura invocó una carta cambiando el hechizo, porque sino, no podía liberar el poder que encerraba. Al cabo de un momento, tanto Tomoyo, como Kerberos, como Yue, quedaron libres de los remolinos que también los aprisionaban a ellos, gracias a "Fuego" que evaporó el agua. poco después Sakura quedaba profundamente dormida en los brazos de Yue.

- Vaya, vaya. Es muy interesante.- Dijo Spinel Sun.

- Ha creado una carta a partir de la Carta de Clow original.- Dijo Eriol.

En esos momentos Ai cogió su carta "Fuego" sin importarle que Eriol y sus guardianes la viesen (o sin darse cuenta), cosa que hicieron y sonrió con tristeza mientras la miraba.

- **"Así que tu fuiste la primera"**- Pensó- **"Conmigo también lo fuiste"**

- Ai, marchémonos... mañana hay clase.- Le dijo Reiko.

- Sí.- Le dijo.- **"Hasta pasado mañana, mamá"**.- Pensó mirando a la durmiente Sakura.

- Adiós.- Dijo Reiko a los otros tres.

Eriol las miró confundido... no podía ser, se debía haber equivocado. Seguramente entendió mal, porque al leer la mente de Ai, juraría haber escuchado que se dirigía a Sakura como "mamá". Sí, seguramente era eso, se había confundido por estar investigándolas...

- Eriol ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Rubimoon.

- No, solo estoy cansado... nada más.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Spinel Sun.

- Sí.

- Oye Eriol, esas chicas... bueno... ¿Son...?

- Sí, lo son, Rubimoon. Son hechiceras.

- Y muy poderosas.- Afirmó Spinel Sun.- Sobretodo Ai.

- Lo sé. Nada más verme notaron mi magia y también quien era, a pesar que lo estuve ocultando.

Al día siguiente, Sakura no fue al colegio, como Reiko y Ai sabían que pasaría. Y después de clases fueron a verla. cuando llegaron la encontraron en pijama, porque se acababa de levantar.

- Buenos días.- Dijo Sakura cuando entraron.

- Querrás decir, buenas tardes.- Le corrigió Kero.

- ¡Ups! Sí, es verdad. Je, je, je.

- ¿Que es lo que te ha pasado?- Le preguntó Ai, haciéndose ahora la despistada.- Ayer tanto Reiko como yo notamos que utilizabas tus cartas y después ¡PUM! no notamos nada. Luego resulta que hoy no vienes.

- Lo que ha pasado...- Comenzó Sakura.

- Lo que ha pasado es que esta mañana no había quien la despertara. Y no fue porque no lo intentase, que va. Su padre y su hermano también lo intentaron pero tampoco pudieron así, que han dejado que se quedase durmiendo. ¡Si se acaba de levantar ahora!

- ¡Ahora!- Dijeron los cuatro visitantes.

- Sakura, ¿no me digas que desde que te dormiste ayer en brazos de Yue, hasta ahora has estado durmiendo?- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- Pues... je, je, je.- Rió nerviosa.

- Lo que pasa es que Sakura, tuvo que cambiar la carta.- Dijo Kero.- Mirad.

Los cuatro niños miraron la carta y mientras Tomoyo y Shaorán mostraban sorpresa, Reiko la observaba como si tal cosa y Ai lo hacía con tristeza.

- Sakura, ha creado una carta completamente nueva a partir de la carta de Clow original, y eso requiere mucha energía mágica lo que provoca que para recuperar la cantidad gastada, lo haya de recuperar durmiendo.

Eso les sorprendió bastante, pero poco a poco empezaron a ver que era cierto porque cada vez que Sakura transformaba una carta, acababa dormida en los brazos de Yue o de Shaorán. Y todo ello observado desde lejos por Eriol, Rubimoon y Spinel, acompañados, siempre de cerca pro Ai y Reiko.

- Oye, Ai.- Le dijo Eriol

- ¿Que quieres? Ya han transformado a "Sombra". Nosotras nos vamos.

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? 

- Si.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Que preparas?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Estas concentrando mucha magia dentro de ti. Y quiero saber que es lo que preparas porque prometiste no intervenir.

Ai le sonrió, pero no contestó. Le hizo entender que no se lo iba a decir, así pues, se encogió de hombros y se despidió de ella. Nunca la entendería, era la muchacha más poderosa que conocía, y no ignoraba que el poder de Sakura era mucho, pero al contrario que ella, Ai hacía mucho tiempo que había desarrollado su potencial, y eso le daba ventaja. Aún así, era muy difícil de comprender... tenía un carácter bastante variable... normalmente alegre y extrovertido como el de Sakura pero en cuestión de minutos podía cambiar radicalmente a ser una persona seria, solitaria y melancólica, o bien misteriosa... ella sí que era todo un misterio.


	9. Kitiara

Capítulo IX

Kitiara

Ai estaba muy contenta ese día, se iban a ir de excursión a la nieve con la escuela... le hacía mucha ilusión, porque desde hacía muchos años que no iba a esquiar. Hacía exactamente cuatro años, y se moría de ganas de ponerse los esquíes. Reiko por su parte estaba más pensativa, y parecía preocupada. ¡Y EN VERDAD TENÍA MOTIVOS! Porque iban a dejar a Kerito y Spiny tres días solos en la casa y cuando esos dos estaban juntos... ¡Ufff! No quería ni imaginarse como encontrarían el apartamento cuando regresaran.

No pudo evitar que le apareciese una gota cuando recordaba, la escena de esa mañana en la cocina cuando estaba desayunando, mientras Ai, terminaba de prepararse...

- ¡Escuchadme bien!- Dijo Reiko muy seria.- Tanto Ai como yo vamos a estar tres días fuera de casa y...

- Sí, lo sabemos.- Dijo Kerito con una sonrisa.- Esperamos que os lo paséis muy bien.

- No era eso lo que iba a decir.

- ¿A no?- Dijo Spiny inocentemente.

- No, lo que os iba a decir.. es que no quiero peleas. Y cuando regresemos, me gustaría que la casa estuviese tal y como la dejamos. ¿Entendido?

- Sííííí

Todo eso, no la tendría que preocupar si no fuese porque cuando ya se marchaba de la cocina, escuchó como Kerito murmuraba con júbilo y más para sí que para nadie...

- Prepárate Spinel, porque no sé tú, pero yo me pienso divertir contigo muchísimo.

Escuchar ese comentario le dio miedo. Y no era para menos, seguramente Kerito le daría dulces a Spiny y si eso ocurría... podía dar gracias al cielo si cuando llegasen el edifico continuaba en pie.

Ya estaban a punto de llegar al refugio y comenzar a esquiar, y Ai se deshacía por comenzar. Sabía bien que sus padres, había aprendido a esquiar en esa excursión y deseaba verlos aprender.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las pistas, y fue justo cuando se puso los esquíes que demostró una gran habilidad con éstos. Parecía que tenía todas las cualidades, porque también era muy buena deportista.

- ¡Muy bien!- Decía Sakura, mientras aplaudía desde el suelo puesto que se acababa de caer.- Ai, eres muy buena esquiadora.

- Es que mi padre me enseñó cuando era muy pequeña, aunque hacía años que no esquiaba.- Le contestó ayudándola a levantarse.

- T_T Yo todavía no he conseguido avanzar tres metros sin caerme.

- Si quieres te enseño.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Gracias.

Y así pasaron el primer día, Reiko practicando con su madre... y Ai enseñando a la suya, mientras Eriol los observaba especialmente a alguien. A la hora de comer se acercó a Reiko y le dijo:

- Reiko, ¿podemos hablar un rato...?

- Sí, por supuesto.

- Reiko, es que yo... quiero pedirte consejo.

- ¿A mí?- Eso la sorprendió.- "**Vaya siempre pensé que sería yo quien le pidiese consejo a papá, no al revés."**

- Sí, es que... bueno... me he dado cuenta que tienes un carácter muy parecido a Tomoyo y tal vez... me puedas ayudar.

- Bueno... si puedo lo haré. Dime.

- Verás... es que... a mí... me gusta... uunaaa chi-chi-chica. Pero aunque poseo todos mis recuerdos como Clow, no sé que he de hacer en... en.. es-este ca-ca-caso.

- ¿Y puedo saber quien es la afortunada?- Dijo con una sonrisa, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

- Bue-bue-bueno... pu-pues... es...- Le costaba decirlo, ya casi parecía una replica de Li.

- Vamos.

- Es To-To-To-mo... Tomo-Tomo...

- Tomoyo.

- Sí, pero no sé que hacer.-Dijo muy rojo.

- Tomoyo, es una persona muy observadora... siempre que sea con los demás, pero creo que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes. Debes decírselo, como espero que Shaorán se lo diga a Sakura.

- ¡De-de-decir-selo!

- Sí, y cuanto antes mejor. ¡Oh! Bueno mejor díselo después de que reveles tu auténtica identidad, sino puede pensar que la has utilizado... y tú no quieres eso ¿Verdad?

- No.

- Ahora, volvamos que van a pensar mal.

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes, hasta que llegó la noche, cuando Naoko pidió que alguien explicase historias de miedo y Eriol comenzó a explicar una... y cuando no llevaba mucho rato hablando... Ai metió un gran grito, mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

- Lo... lo siento.- dijo avergonzada.- Pero la s historias de fantasmas... me-me dan mucho miedo.

- Ja, ja , ja.- Rió Naoko.- Eres más miedosa que Sakura.

- **"Sí, pues yo no diría tanto"- **pensaba Sakura- **"porque si Ai, no hubiese gritado... lo habría hecho yo."**

Al día siguiente, quien quiso hablar con Reiko fue otra persona...

- Reiko, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- ¡Tomoyo! Por supuesto... ¡que pregunta! ¿Que quieres?

- Es que... me gustaría hablar de una cosa.

- ¿De qué?

- Es que... me-me gusta un chi-chi-chico. Y no sé como actuar. A Sakura no le puedo preguntar, ni tan siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que Shaorán está enamorado de ella.

- Bueno... pero me tienes a mí. ¿Quien es la persona tan afortunada que ha conseguido que te fijes en él?

- Eriol. Pero yo no sé...

- Primero... espera a ver si tu también le gustas y si no es así, lázate tú.

- ¿Yo?

- Claro, también esta bien que tomes la iniciativa, pero primero...dale tiempo, un par de meses.

- Tienes razón.

No mucho rato después Shaorán llamó a Sakura para hablar con ella (¿SERÍA PARA DECIRLE LO QUE SENTÍA?) y como no... al hacerlo también fue Tomoyo.

- Sakura, ¿no has notado nada extraño en Ai?

- Extraño no... pero sí más fuerte.

- Sí, está reuniendo mucho poder, lleva tiempo concentrándose... desde antes del Juicio. ¿No te parece raro?

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Creo que Ai tiene algo en mente. Un conjuro muy difícil y puede que hasta peligroso... porque está reuniendo muchísimo poder.

- ¿Peligroso?

- Sí.

- ¿Que puede ser? ¿Conoces tú algún hechizo que requiera tanto poder?

- No, la verdad, no. Desconozco de qué puede tratarse.

Mientras Reiko hablaba con Ai, sobre la gran concentración de poderes de ésta última, y los planes que tenía para con ellos.

- Es asombroso...en éstos meses tu poder se ha casi duplicado.

- Sí, dentro de muy poco podré hacer el hechizo.

- ¿De verdad lo vas a hacer?

- Sí, he estado reuniendo el suficiente poder como para hacerlo y no quedar exhausta... porque eso me acarrearía problemas... además que también he de invocar la magia de mi madre y eso es muy complejo.

- Aún no comprendo porqué quieres invocar su magia.

- Todo ésto siempre fue uno de sus mayores deseos... por desgracia murió antes de poder intentarlo. Por eso, invocaré su magia de esa forma ella lo habrá realizado también.

- Pero tus padres y mi padre comienzan a sospechar que planeas algo.

- Eso es normal. Tarde o temprano se lo tendré que decir, porque de todas formas aparecerán durante el conjuro, mejor que lo sepan de un principio. 

- Tienes razón.- Hizo una pausa.- Vaya creo que papá está haciendo de las suyas. 

- Sí, noto perfectamente como la tormenta es cosa suya.

-Me pregunto que carta quiere que transforme esta vez...

Y en es momento notaron a Sakura invocar su magia, más exactamente la carta "Tiempo", y poco después, como quedaba inconsciente y la magia de Eriol desparecía.

- Bien salgamos fuera con los demás, sino sospecharán algo raro.- Dijo Reiko.

El resto del día y el siguiente pasaron sin ninguna otra complicación... nuevo...excepto que Sakura se pasó todo el día durmiendo, transforma la carta "Tiempo" le había gastado mucha energía y eso la hizo dormir profundamente.

Unos días después, cuando Ai y Reiko se disponían a volver a casa después de clase Sakura y Shaorán las llamaron, para hablar con ellas. había algo que les intrigaba y deseaban saber, que pasaba...

- Ai, Reiko.- Les llamó Sakura.

- ¿Sí?

- Queremos hablar con vosotras.- Respondió Shaorán.

- Bien, que tal si vamos a una cafetería...allí podremos hablar más tranquilamente.- Les dijo Reiko.

ya dentro de la cafetería, y después de recibir la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse con Touya, y éste pelease con Shaorán y se metiese con Sakura, que estaba trabajando en ella, la conversación prosiguió.

- ¿Y bien?

- Ai, hemos notado que has concentrado una gran cantidad de poder. Ahora mismo, es el doble que cuando te conocimos...- Dijo Shaorán muy serio.

- Y hemos pensado que tal vez te estás preparando para hacer algún tipo de hechizo, y que este sea muy difícil.- Continuó Sakura.

- Y tenéis razón.- Dijo Ai tranquilamente- Desde hace maese que me estoy preparando para hacer un conjuro, bastante... complicado, y para el cual es necesario un elevado nivel de magia para poder realizarlo, y para no quedar agotado al hacerlo y ni imaginarlo.

- ¿Tan complejo es?- Preguntó Tomoyo asombrada.

- Sí,- respondió Reiko.- y a pesar de que Ai ya tenía el nivel suficiente para hacerlo de un principio, no el suficiente para no quedar exhausta.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, y después de un incómodo silencio, Shaorán se atrevió a preguntar...

- Y... y... ¿Qué hechizo es?

- Quiero crear un ser vivo, otro guardián.- Dijo Ai tranquilamente.

- ¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!?- Dijeron todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Pi-pi-piensas crear otro guardián?- preguntó Sakura con los ojos como platos.

- Sí.

- ¿Y cuando?- Preguntó Shaorán.

- Pues dentro de poco, esta noche... o tal vez mañana. Todavía no lo tengo decidido.

- Mañana es domingo,- Dijo Tomoyo muy seria.- creo que aunque hayas almacenado tanto poder para no quedar agotada al hacerlo, igualmente te cansarás... tal vez sea mejor hacerlo esta noche... así mañana podrás descansar.

- Tienes razón.- Asintió Reiko.

- Sí, creo que sí.- Dijo Ai.- Ahora solo me queda decírselo a él, pero con lo celoso que es... seguro que se enfada.

- ¿Heli?- Preguntó Sakura.

- Sí, es realmente celoso y por ese motivo aún no le he dicho nada. Bueno... le tendré que sobornar.

- Nosotros... - preguntó Tomoyo un poco recelosa.- ¿Podemos ir?

- Sí, claro.

- ¡Bien! Pues llevaré mi cámara de video.

- No hace falta, Tomoyo.- Le dijo Reiko con una sonrisa.- Yo llevaré la mía.

- Bien, así pues será esta noche.- Dijo Ai más para sí misma que para los otros...- Esta noche.

- ¿Y donde lo harás? ¿En tu casa?- preguntó Sakura.

- No, lo siento, se me había olvidado. Quedamos esta noche a las once en el lago que hay en le parque del pingüino. Ahora nos tenemos que ir.

- Muy bien.

- Hasta esta noche.

- Adiós.

Los niños se despidieron, pero huno una persona que lo vio y escuchó todo sin que ellos se diesen cuenta siquiera. Desde una casa casi a las afueras de la ciudad, un niño y dos criaturas mágicas lo observaban todo con interés, desde un círculo mágico que Eriol había creado con la clara intención de espiar a la maestra de cartas de ese tiempo.

- Así, que eso era lo que se traía entre manos.-Dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa.- Sus conocimientos sobre magia son increíbles, ni yo mismo sabía lacrearos que iba a necesitar tanto poder y por eso tuve que crearte primero a ti Spinel y más tarde solo cuando me recuperé, pude crear a Rubimoon.

- O sea, que ese es el motivo...- Dijo Nakuru a su lado.- Nunca llegué a entender el motivo por el cual primero creaste a Spiny y más tarde a mí, y no nos creaste a la vez. Ahora lo entiendo.

- Así pues, esta noche a las once en el lago del parque del Pingüino... sí, es el lugar más propicio para hacerlo.

- ¿Piensas provocar algún trastorno?- Preguntó Spinel

- No, solo quiero verlo.

Cuando Ai y Reiko, llegaron a su casa tuvieron que enfrentarse a Kerito o a Kerberos porque cuando se enteró su primera reacción fue la de transformarse y protestar de mala manera.

- ¡Claro! ¡Otro guardián! ¿Acaso ya no soy de tu agrado? ¿Por eso me quieres cambiar por otro?

- Kerito, yo no te quiero cambiar... solo es que quiero crear un guardián nada más.

- ¿Que no hago bien mi trabajo? Fui el guardián de Clow Reed, más tarde lo fui de tu madre y hasta el momento también tuyo... ¡Y siempre fui un buen guardián!

- Y yo no digo lo contrario. Pero entiéndeme... además tú serías... como su hermano mayor... y tendría que obedecerte en todo.

- Y... ¿En serio?

- Sí- Dijo sonriendo al ver que ya lo había convencido.

- Vale. Entonces...- dijo volviendo a su estado de peluche.- lo acepto. Ya no me quejaré más.

Esa misma noche se reunieron todos en el parque del Pingüino, en el lago a la hora convenida. Ai, llevaba el traje que usaba para hacer magia y Reiko llevaba un traje parecido al que solía llevar Eriol, pero era eso, parecido, ya que este era de color blanco con un cinturón rojo y no llevaba ese extraño sombrero. Luego Kerito se había transformado en Kerberos pero bajo la ilusión de Reiko y por último Spiny estaba en la bolsa donde Reiko guardaba su cámara de video.

Por su parte Sakura, Shaorán y Tomoyo habían quedado veinte minutos antes para no llegar tarde y Eriol y sus guardines se encontraban escondidos en la rama de un árbol cercano.

- Ai.-Dijo Reiko en un susurro.- Mi padre también está aquí.

- Lo sé.- Contestó también en un susurro y añadió en voz alta.- Bien comencemos.

Ai cogió su carta "Vuelo" y la invocó, una vez que ésta estaba en su espalda, le entregó su báculo a Reiko para que lo guardase, y se dirigió al centro del lago donde se concentró con mucha fuerza en su poder. Cuando lo notó al cien por cien cerró sus ojos mientras extendía sus manos y comenzó el hechizo.

- **_Invoco el poder de los antiguos, que residen en el mundo de la magia para que me guíen en mi propósito,- dijo mientras debajo de ella aparecía su círculo mágico y comenzaba a brillar en el agua con fuerza.- Sé que solo soy una simple mortal pero ruego me ayuden en esta empresa._**

Invoco el poder de aquella que creó mi magia, tú que recreaste las cartas necesito de tu sabiduría. Tú que me distes la vida a costa de la tuya propia- Aquí unas lagrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos.- solicito tu presencia para que me cedas parte de tu poder y juntas llevemos a cabo nuestro propósito.

Reiko lo grababa todo fascina, mientras que Shaorán, Sakura, Tomoyo y por su parte Eriol, Rubimoon y Spinel lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, al escuchar la segunda parte del hechizo.

- Ha... ha dicho... que la que creó su magia es la misma que le dio la vida. Eso quiere decir que quien creó las cartas...- Comenzó Shaorán.

- Es su madre.- Dijo Sakura.- Y si le dio la vida a costa de la suya propia... quiere decir que está... muerta.

- El conjuro... es diferente.- Dijo Eriol.- La segunda parte no la conocía yo. Está invocando el poder de un espíritu. ¡No es posible!

Mientras y tras acabar de pronunciar la segunda parte del conjuro apareció frente a Ai el espíritu de su madre (SAKURA) y comenzó a brillar debajo de ésta su círculo mágico.

Sakura al ver el fantasma aparecer se iba a poner a gritar, pero no lo hizo. Su pánico pasó a ser asombro y estupefacción al ver aparecer el círculo mágico de ese espíritu. El círculo mágico de ese espíritu era el suyo propio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué quería decir? Ella creó ese círculo de la nada durante el Juicio Final... ¿Cómo era posible que ese espíritu tuviese el mismo círculo? No era posible que tuviesen las dos el mismo círculo a no ser que... ¡Pero eso era imposible! ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Shaorán y Tomoyo también se habían quedado estupefactos... pero al contrario de Sakura... para ellos no les pareció imposible, porque Tomoyo ya tenía sus sospechas y Shaorán después de ver a ese mismo espíritu, meses atrás cuando Ai enfermó, no dejó de darle vueltas a la cabeza del porqué la presencia de aquel espíritu le era tan conocida, y ahora no podía evitar mirar a Sakura y mirar ese espíritu. Sí, se parecían mucho, muchísimo. Demasiado para ser una coincidencia... y como la señorita Mitzuki decía, en esta vida no existen las coincidencias.

- Ya te lo dije Spinel. En esta vida, si se trata de magia, no existen los imposibles.

- Pe-pe-pero... ese... ¡Ese espíritu es la maestra de cartas!

- Lo sé. Sinceramente... ya sospechaba que Ai escondía algo.

- Eriol.- Le dijo con malicia Rubimoon.- ¿Te has dado cuenta que si Ai viene del futuro Reiko también? ¿Y te has dado cuenta del gran parecido que tiene con Tomoyo? ¿Y recuerdas que su apellido es el mismo... que el tuyo?

Ante esto Eriol abrió muchísimo los ojos, no lo había pensado y sin poderlo evitar se puso más rojo que un tomate maduro.

Mientras Ai continuó con el hechizo, ahora reforzado por el poder del espíritu de Sakura.

- **_Ahora con la unión de nuestros poderes, suplico a los antiguos que concedan nuestro deseo. Que aparezca desde el mundo que regís con vuestro ser, la criatura mágica que deseamos crear..., dadle el permiso para abandonar vuestra protección y que sea nuestra magia la que le de el don de la vida._**

En ese momento una gran luz de un color blanco apareció en las manos de Ai y de la nada apareció un pequeño cachorro de león. Tenía el pelo de un color gris perla y sus alas eran de un color azul pastel, al igual que el pompón de su cola. Y solo a la vista de Ai y del espíritu de Sakura, que eran los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca, pudieron observar que tenía los ojos de un color violeta muy intenso.

Ai abandonó el centro del lago y se dirigió a la orilla donde Reiko y Kerito le esperaban, llevando en sus brazos al pequeño león. Nada más llegar cayó de rodillas, estaba cansada, todavía no había llegado al nivel suficiente para no agotarse. Cuando Reiko y Kerito se acercaron les mostró al nuevo guardián.

- ¡Mira que bonito!- Dijo Reiko tomándolo en brazos.

- Bonita. Es hembra.- Le rectificó Ai.

- Mira, lleva un collar. Y tiene una placa, seguro que ahí pondrá su nombre.- Dijo Kerito, ilusionado.

- Déjame ver...- Dijo Reiko tomando la plaquita que tenía la forma de dos estrellas sobrepuestas, la inferior tenía ocho puntas (la estrella de Ai) y la superior cinco (la de Sakura) y en el centro de la superior ponía gravado un nombre.- Mira Ai, es tu estrella junto con la de tu madre... eso simboliza que ha sido creado por los dos poderes.

- ¿Que pone?- Dijo Ai mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo y se acercaba a Reiko.

- Pone... Kitiara. Kitiara, ese debe ser su nombre.

- Kitiara... es un nombre muy bonito. Pero como eres por ahora chiquitina te llamaré Kity.


	10. Una despedida, regreso al hogar y...

Capítulo X

Una despedida, regreso al hogar y...

Habíamos dejado en capítulo anterior a Ai, Reiko y Kerito acompañados por Tomoyo Sakura, Shaorán y Eriol, Spinel y Rubimoon, que acababan de presenciar el nacimiento del nuevo guardián... mejor dicho, guardiana. Kitiara o Kity, como Ai la llamaba. Y sus "acompañantes" después de los acontecimientos habían descubierto la verdadera personalidad de Ai y Reiko.

- Es realmente preciosa.- Decía Kerito.- Escúchame bien, Kity, yo soy tu hermano mayor y tienes que ser buena y obedecerme.

- ¡No puede ser!- Dijo Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos.- Ai, ¿quién es ese espíritu?

- Ese espíritu... era mi madre, Sakura.

- ¡Pero tiene mi círculo mágico!

- Lo sé.

- Pero dos personas no pueden compartir la misma magia. ¡No pueden!

- También lo sé. Pero no estáis compartiendo nada.

- Lo que estás insinuando es...

- Lo que piensas.- Dijo Kerberos, bajo su auténtico aspecto y ya sin la ilusión que lo ocultaban a sus ojos.

- ¡Kero!

- Hola Sakurita.

- ¡No puede ser!

- Ahora entiendo porqué la presencia de Ai se me hacía tan familiar.- Dijo Shaorán.- porque se parece mucho, a la de Sakura.- Dijo mirándola.- Su madre.

- Ai.- Dijo entonces una dulce voz adulta.

Ai se giró, y todos pudieron ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando se encontraron con el espíritu de Sakura que sonreía muy dulcemente y tenía los brazos abiertos.

- Ai.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- Dijo lazándose a sus brazos.

- Mi pequeña Ai. No llores... no me gusta verte llorar, y a tu padre tampoco.

Mientras madre espíritu e hija se abrazaban, Sakura todavía era incapaz de creer lo que veía, lo que acababa de descubrir era demasiado... demasiado para poder aceptarlo. ¡AI ERA SU HIJA! Pero un momento, si ella era su madre... su padre...

- Un... un momento. Si Ai e mi... mi... mi hija, ¿quién es su padre?

- Esa es una buena pregunta...- Dijo Shaorán enojado ante la idea.- **"Más que nada para pegarle una paliza" **

- Pensad un poco...- Dijo Tomoyo con una risita.- ¿Cual es el apellido de Ai?

- ¡Que pregunta Tomoyo! El apellido de Ai es...- Sakura palideció y Shaorán se puso más rojo que una manzana de esas que parecen de caramelo... ya sabéis.

- Es... es... Li.- Dijo Shaorán y continuó con un murmullo.- Eso quiere decir que Ai es... es...

- Sí, Shaorán. "Tu" hija.

Esto ya era demasiado para la pobre Sakura... acababa de enterarse que Ai una de sus amigas y que siempre había estado envuelta en el misterio, era "su" hija... eso ya era mucho pero... pero es que además también se había enterado que el padre de Ai era su mejor amigo, Shaorán.

Mientras madre e hija seguían abrazadas. Sakura porque siempre lo había querido hacer y Ai porque expresaba al fin todos sus sentimientos hacía su madre. Bien sabía que no era más que un espíritu pero era su madre. Siempre se había sentido celosa cuando sus amigas hablaban de sus madres, no tenían ninguna consideración, de la única persona que nunca había sentido envidia de que tuviese a su madre cerca, era de Reiko. Su tía Tomoyo siempre se había comportado como una madre con ella, pero... su tía nunca podría ser su madre, nunca ¡NUNCA!

- Mamá.- Dijo todavía con voz llorosa y mirándola a los ojos.

Era extraño se había pasado toda su vida pensando que le diría a su madre si pudiese verla y ahora, sencillamente era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, una palabra que no fuese "mamá". Pero no hacía falta... su mirada lo decía todo, decía lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que la había echado de menos, lo mucho que había deseado tenerla a su lado, y Sakura podía leerlo y lo sabía. Lo sabía porque siempre había estado con ella.

- Ai, es la hora.- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿La hora? ¿La hora de qué?

- De volver.

Ai se separó de su madre y la miró con atención. Había pasado ocho meses en el pasado y la idea de volver le había pillado por sorpresa. Quería asegurarse que lo dicho era cierto.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. ¿Acaso no deseas volver a ver a tu padre?

- Claro que sí. Pero me cuesta creer que ya pueda regresar. Si puedo regresar quiere decir que ya te conozco ¿verdad? Que ya sé como eres.

- Sí. Y es por eso que es hora de volver a casa.

- Un... un momento.- Dijo Sakura.- No entiendo.

- Es fácil, Sakura.- Le dijo Reiko.- Ai deseaba saber como eras y puesto que le era imposible hacerlo en nuestro tiempo fue enviada aquí por ti, para que pudiese conocerte. Pero aunque tú nunca te habías separado de ella, para que no estuviese sola también trajo a Kerito. Como el hechizo para viajar a este tiempo lo lanzaste tú, ella no lo podía contrarrestar y entonces hasta que Ai no te conociese lo suficiente, no podía regresar.

- Es decir, que Ai vino aquí por Sakura.- Añadió Tomoyo.

- Sí.

- Reiko. Tú también has de regresar. No tiene caso que te quedes una vez que Ai haya vuelto.

- Sí, tía.

Reiko se separó un poco de Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaorán y comenzó a recitar un conjuro y para sorpresa de todos fue recitado en inglés, formándose debajo de ella un círculo mágico muy parecido al de Clow Reed, y tras despedirse con la mano, desapareció, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

- Ahora te toca a ti, Ai. ¿Quieres despedirte?

- Sí.- Se acercó a Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaorán.- Me ha alegrado conocerte, Sakura. Gracias ti he podido resolver muchas dudas. Por favor, no cambies nunca.- Y le dio un fuerte abrazo.- Tomoyo, me ha gustado comprobar que ha pesar de los años eres igual que la misma tía Tomoyo que conozco, cuida mucho de ella.- Le dio otro abrazo y se quedó mirando a Shaorán.- Si he de ser sincera, vine aquí para conocer a mi madre aunque me ha sorprendido ver que eres muy diferente a como yo te conocía.- También a él le abrazó.- Cuidaos mucho. Os recordaré siempre porque os quiero muchísimo.- Dijo mientras una lágrimas rebeldes se escapaban y corrían por sus mejillas.

Cogió a Kity en brazos e hizo una seña a Kerito ara que la siguiese, mientras se dirigía hacía su madre, para poder regresar a su vida normal.

- Cuando nos marchemos,- Dijo Sakura mirándose a sí misma, y a sus amigos (por el momento)- no podréis recordar nada, quedaréis sumidos en un sueño profundo que os hará olvidar. Nada en este tiempo podrá recordar nuestra presencia aquí.

Entonces se giró hacía Ai y le puso la mano en la frente mientras debajo de ellos aparecía el círculo mágico de Sakura, de un tamaño descomunal.

- Oh, padre tiempo. Escucha la súplica, de ésta, tu sierva. Concédeme una parte de tu inmenso poder. Permítenos regresar al Espacio-Tiempo al que pertenecemos. ¡Ayúdanos, oh, padre tiempo!

Una luz cegadora inundó el lugar y cuando desapareció Ai, Kity, Kerito y Sakura espíritu habían desaparecido. Fue en ese momento en el que vieron que ya no estaban que todas y cada una de las personas o seres que habían tenido contacto con Ai cayeron en un profundo y relajante sueño. Cuando despertaron les embargó la duda.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Sakura confusa cuando despertó.

- No tengo ni idea.- Repuso Shaorán.

- Bueno, volvamos a casa.- Dijo Tomoyo.

- Sí.

Y se marcharon, mientras Eriol, Spinel y Rubimoon tampoco entendían que era lo que había pasado.

- Eriol. ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí?- preguntó una confusa Rubimoon.

- No lo sé. No consigo recordarlo, pero... puedo notar los restos de tres magias muy poderosas.

- ¿Tres?- Preguntó Spinel

- Sí, tres. Una es la de Sakura, aunque se nota muchísimo más fuerte. Y las otras dos, son completamente desconocidas para mí, aunque una tiene un gran parecido con la de Sakura y la de Li y la otra a la mía, pero son a su vez... diferentes.

- ¿Qué significa?

- No lo sé. Y no creo que logre averiguarlo, al menos no en mucho tiempo. Dijo misteriosamente.- Volvamos.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Era temprano, para ser domingo y Ai dormía plácidamente con Kerito a los pies de su cama como ya era costumbre. Seguramente hubiese dormido hasta tarde si no hubiese sido por un llanto que se escuchó por toda la habitación. Aún así, fue Kerito el primero en reaccionar.

- Shhhhhhh. Calla Kity que vas a despertar a Ai. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes hambres? Vamos, ¿Que tienes?- Dijo Kerito trantando de calmar a la pequeña bebé guardiana.- Shhhhhhh, pro favor, que vas a despertar a Ai.

- Que ya me ha despertado.- Dijo Ai abriendo los ojos.- ¡Kerito! ¡Hemos vuelto!

- Sí, que no recuerdas que tu madre te trajo de regreso ayer.

- Es verdad.- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero como el llanto de Kity no cesaba se levantó y se dirigió hacía la cestita donde estaba la pequeña. ¿Que tienes, corazón?- Dijo cargándola.- ¿hambre? Sí, tienes hambre... normal.

- ¿Hambre? pues espera que yo tengo unos dulces aquí guardados que...

- ¡Kerito! ¡Que es un bebé!

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- ¿Acaso comía dulces cuando yo era un bebé?

- No, tú tomabas biberones de leche.

- Pues, eso es lo que tiene que tomar Kity.

- Pero no tenemos biberones.

- Los crearemos con "Creativa" sujeta a Kity.- Ai cogió la carta y escribió, para que apareciesen biberones.- Toma.- Dijo alargándole uno a Kerito.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga yo?

- Que prepares uno. ¡Date prisa!

Y mientras Kerito se marchaba remugando a preparar el biberón, Ai acunaba a la pequeña Kity, mientras canturreaba para que se calmase. Un ratito después volvió a aparecer Kerito con el biberón preparado y se lo dio a Ai para que Kity se lo tomase.

Al cabo de un rato, Kity se terminó el biberón y se quedó dormida, y Ai se vistió y arregló su habitación y se dispuso a bajar para hacer el desayuno, y darle una sorpresa a su padre, tenía tantas cosas que contarle... aunque sus sorpresa fue ver a su padre levantado y sentado en la mesa mientras leía el periódico.

- ¡Buenos días, papá!- Dijo lanzándose a sus brazos llena de emoción.

- ¡Ai! ¡Mi niña! ¡Como has crecido!

- Papá, te he echado tanto de menos.

- Yo también. ¿Sabes? Me preocupé mucho cuando te fui a despertar y no estabas.

- Y yo me asusté mucho cuando me vi allí.

- ¡Vamos! Siéntate para que podamos desayunar.

- ¿Has preparado el desayuno?

- No, yo no lo he preparado.

- ¡Entonces lo iré a preparar!- Dijo Ai con muchas ganas.

- Buenos días, Ai.

Aquí Ai se quedó congelada, esa voz... esa voz era... era... Se giró hacía la cocina para ver si era cierto y... sí, era increíble, pero ahí estaba, con su sonrisa dulce y tierna para darle los buenos días...

- Ma... mamá.- Dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

Porque la persona que estaba ahí con una sonrisa encantadora y la bandeja del desayuno no era otra que Sakura. Pero no, el espíritu de Sakura, no. Era Sakura de carne y hueso, como una mujer de treinta y tres años, que sería la edad que tendría si siguiese viva.

- Mamá, eres tú.- Dijo llorando.- ¿Es esto un sueño? ¿Estoy soñando? porque si es así no quiero despertar.

- No, Ai.- Dijo Sakura mientras dejaba en la mesa la bandeja con el desayuno y le sonreía.- Esto no es un sueño, es real.

- Mamá... ¡Mamá!- Dijo lazándose a sus brazos llena de alegría.

Estuvieron un rato así, abrazadas. Disfrutando del momento tan feliz para ambas mientras Shaorán sonreía. Él ya tuvo ese momento durante toda la noche anterior y le alegraba presencia éste.

- Pero, ¿qué es tanto alboroto?- Preguntó Kerito molesto.- Vais a despertar a... ¡Sakurita! ¡Eres... eres tú!

- ¡Kero!- Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras el peluche lloraba.

- ¿Pero... pero como...? Si tú...

- Digamos... que ha sido un pequeño regalo del padre tiempo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que quieres decir, mamá?

- Esto es lo que sucede cuando un espíritu como era yo, invoca los poderes del tiempo, o padre tiempo como se le llama en los hechizos y conjuros. Pero para poder hacerlo tienes que conservar parte del poder mágico que tenías en vida y tener un buen motivo.

- Eso no lo sabía yo.- Dijo Kero con los ojos enormes.

- Es normal, Kero. Yo me enteré cuando ya había muerto y a través de mi madre.

- ¿Y que pasará ahora? La gente sabe que tú...

- Será como si nunca hubiese muerto. Solo aquellas personas más allegadas mí, es decir, tu padre, tus tíos, tu primo, tu abuelo, Tomoyo, Eriol, Reiko, Tenshi, Kero, Yukito/Yue y tú sabréis que yo no resistí el parto. Para los demás yo pude sobrevivir y cuando tú ya habías nacido pude curar mi enfermedad.

- ¿Quieres decir que te quedarás por siempre?- preguntó Ai.

- Sí, al menos hasta que la muerte me vuelva a llamar. Y ahora que tal si llamamos a los demás, me muero de ganas de verlos.

- Sí, pues yo tengo ganas de ver que cara ponen...- Rió Shaorán.

Fin

Bueno.... ya se acabó.

Ehhhhhh! Un momento...

¿Que quieres Kero?

Nosotros también tenemos derecho a decir nuestras opiniones no?

Cierto... cierto...

Pero... ¿cómo queréis...?

Oye... que nos hemos mantenido calladitos durante todo el fic no?? Ahora déjanos hablar.

Shaorán por favor no seas tan brusco. Perdónalo Khari

Gracias Sakura, tu siempre tan buena...

**^^**

Bueno que queréis decir... rapidito.

Veamos... primero de todo... desde cuando me llevo yo bien con el mocoso?? Por qué se tiene que casar con Sakura?? ¡No me gusta! ¡Tampoco me gusta que me llaman Kerito! y...

Ay! ya cállate Kerito, cuando quieres puedes llegar a ser...

Oye Ai!!

Como continúes protestando le voy a decir a Kity que no te haga ni caso.

No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me gusta tener una hermanita... eso no!!

Pues cállate y deja hablar a los demás.

Vale

Por qué tengo que morirme?? eso no me ha gustado Khari

Porque si tú no te morías no había fic, además te he resucitado no??

No lo ha hecho el Padre-Tiempo.

Y quien se ha sacado de la manga lo del Padre-Tiempo.

Vale.

Pues yo no estoy conforme con el hecho de que Sakura se muriese... pero me ha encantado casarme con ella y tener una hija. **^^**

Sí a mí también ****^^****

Pues anda que a mí... así he podido nacer... ^^

¿Algo más?

Sí, muchas gracias por hacer que me haya casado con Tomoyo. Te lo agradezco mucho... y gracias por crearme una hija tan agradable y parecida a su madre.

Esto jaja ^^U

Sí, yo también te lo agradezco mucho Khari.

Y yo también. Si no yo no hubiese nacido... y no habría aparecido en el fic ni habría podido grabar a Ai cuando creó a Kity....

^^U Alguien más tiene algún comentario??

NOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno pues ahora sí.

Fin


End file.
